Complications
by miacchi
Summary: My own rendition of the Evil series with the Vocaloids.
1. Rin, the Daughter of Evil

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in AGES. I hope I didn't upset any of you people. I swear, I'll be more active since the holidays are up. Enjoy my first Vocaloid fic!**

**Full summary: ****_based on the Evil Series + Magnet. Five people caught in the web of fate, with the Servant and the Daughter of Green right in the center. They knew they weren't supposed to, especially without anyone else knowing about it. As their love for each other grows in a short amount of time, misfortune strikes and someone has to put an end to it. Miku/Len, onesided Rin/Kaito and Kaito/Miku_**

**

* * *

**

_**The Daughter of Evil**_

_**Once upon a time, in a land far, far away  
There was a Princess of age fourteen  
Who reigned from the top  
Of a cruel and despotic kingdom  
**_

_**Gorgeously and luxuriously furnished  
She had a servant with a face very similar to hers  
Her pet horse's name was Joséphine  
All and everything belonged to her**_

The princess of the Yellow Kingdom sat down on her throne in the center of her throne room, ignoring the requests of her people. Sure, she accepted their little gifts, but other than that, she declined their words.

"But... please, your Majesty! We've got no more money to pay!" a citizen pleaded, already begging on his knees. "I'm begging you to lower the tax!"

"...double the tax," she said cruelly, the paused. "No, triple it."

"Your people are starving, princess!"

"Triple it," she repeated more harshly, crossing her legs and resting her cheek on her hand. "**Now.**"

"B-But-" the man was grabbed by both arms and was brought and thrown outside of the castles by the order of the princess. Len gave a sympathetic look to the villager that was ordered to be dragged out of the room. "Ojou-sama..." he said softly with a slightly disappointed tone.

"The rest of you may leave now." The other people in the room rushed out silently in fear of the princess.

* * *

_**If I didn't have enough money  
I'd extort it from the foolish people  
I'd eliminate  
Those who disobeyed me**_

"This man has not paid for the weekly taxation," a guard said, pulling along a chained man. "This is an offence."

"I can't pay-"

"What shall we do?" Len asked, leaning down to her ear.

"...execute this man along with his family," she said. "And take away whatever they possess."

"_**Now, now, you may kneel before me!"

* * *

**_

_**The flower of evil blooms so prettily  
With vivid colors  
The poor weeds surrounding it  
Ah, become its nourishment and wilt away.**_

"Your tea," Len came back and served her perfectly brewed tea in an expensive looking porcelain teacup on a silver tray. "You've multiplied the taxes by about... 9 times this month."

"I know," Rin sipped her tea gracefully. "And?"

"Don't you think you should lower them a bit?" he asked. "They don't earn as much money enough to pay for themselves." Rin stayed silent, just staring at her drink. She stood up and walked off with Len following her from behind. He caught up and walked by her side.

* * *

TBC

**I hope I didn't make Rin too bitchy... that's what I imagine from this song. But she'll have another side in the next chapter. **

**Apologies for the shortness they'll gradually get longer anyways.**

**Please review!**

**- Miaaa**


	2. Len, the Servant of Evil

**A/N: I know, quick update. It's because I wrote these first two chapters in less than a day during school, and I posted them separately to see if anyone actually thinks it exists. But I really do hope that someone reviews soon.**

**...PLEASEOHPLEASE DROP A REVIEW TT^TT**

**Thanks to _shy-but-strong64 _for subscribing to my story~ ^___^**

* * *

_**The Servant of Evil**_

"...oh, and I almost forgot," Len stopped walking and took out something from his pocket and showed her. "You received an invitation for a gathering."

"To where?" Rin asked, almost eagerly. Len chuckled at this; he knew she _loved _social gatherings. "Give me the details."

"The Kingdom of Blue, ojou-"

"Len, you know you can call me my name when no one's around," Rin smiled gently at him, which he returned. This was one of the rare moments that she would be like her old self; the sister that he knew. They were separated when they were younger, but somehow ended up with each other again and enjoyed each other's company like how they were before.

_**You're the princess and I'm the servant  
Poor twins who are separated by fate  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil**_

_**We were born in midst of anticipation  
The church bells blessed us  
For the adults' own needs  
Our future was split into two**_

_**Even if everything in the world  
Is to become your enemy  
Because I'll protect you  
Please keep laughing there**_

"Say it again," Rin said. "Until you get it right, Len!"

"The Kingdom of Blue, _Rin," _he repeated as he laughed. "It's for tomorrow." _She may be cruel and evil, but she's my sister, _he thought. _But... no matter what, I would always stay by her side. Even if I need to become cruel myself._

"Len, would you... come with me?" she asked timidly.

"Of course!" he replied happily with a smile. "I would never leave you alone!" _And I'll always keep her smiling._

"Well then, we better leave soon so we can get there on time!"

_**You're the princess and I'm the servant  
Poor twins who are separated by fate  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil

* * *

**_

"Get on the carriage, Rin!" Len yelled out, waving an arm.

"Coming!" she ran towards him. Once she got close, she stopped. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful," he smiled at her, making her smile back.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he opened the door for her. "We're going the quick way, right?"

"Yup! I wouldn't want you to be late," he said, looking at a map.

After a few hours of travelling, they stopped by another kingdom, which was the last one before their destination. "Do you need anything?" Len asked, getting off.

"I'm a bit hungry, actually..." Rin said, grinning sheepishly. "Get yourself something to eat too, alright?"

"Okay, I'll be quick," he nodded. "Just call me if you're in trouble!"

"Be careful!" she waved from inside the carriage and watched as Len ran off to look for a shop. He went to the market in the town center and bought some food for Rin and himself, bringing it in a basket. Looking around the place on the way back, he noticed someone among the crowds.

It was a beautiful girl with long, teal hair.

* * *

TBC

**Hope you liked that! And this time, please review!**

**The third chapter awaits you~**

**- Miaaaa**


	3. Miku, the Daughter of Green

**A/N: Quick update is promised on this story! But I'm really disappointed that I have never gotten a review for this story D: or a lot of views. I really need to know if my story is worth reading or not.

* * *

**

_The Daughter of Green_

_**"You know now....?"**_

_**"Yes, father...."**_

_**"Ah.... I'm sorry..."**_

_**Long long time ago in some place,  
In a country plots swirl  
Who knew the value of peace was  
A town girl of hair in clear green**_

"Miku, as my daughter, you know what happens to you right?" a man lectured.

"Yes, father," she replied dully and nodded. "Like every other, my purpose is to marry someone of high status and to bear heirs for our future."

"I'm proud of you," he said, standing up. "You'll meet him in a few minutes."

The green haired maiden sighed, staring at her hands, folded on her lap. _And these days, marriage is not out of love, _she thought bitterly. _Pre-arranged, even though before I was born. I wish I never existed.

* * *

_

"Miku," her father scurried back with a tall, handsome, young man behind him. "You are to be wed to this man here, the prince of the Kingdom of Blue."

_**If the prince of blue incognito  
Come to this town,  
Playing "by accident", approach him and  
A smile, though never from heart**_

_**"Oh, nice to meet you..."**_

She stood up from her seat and approached him with a fake, but believable smile. "Nice to meet you, Prince Kaito," she greeted, holding out a hand.

"It's my pleasure too meet you, Miku," he smiled sweetly, kissing her hand. "Would you like to show me around town?" he asked as she nodded.

* * *

Miku was held by her hand as they walked around the town. As they strolled, she listened to him and his endless stories and just nodded along as if she was actually paying attention. And of course she held a fake smile in place to make him happy.

_I guess this man must really like me, _she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. _Well at least that makes one of us. _"How about I get you something to eat?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Let's have a picnic, shall we?"

"Sure," she answered with a plastic grin. "I'll be strolling around the town center if you need me, alright?" Kaito nodded and walked off. She sighed heavily and walked at a slower pace. She wasn't looking where she wanted to go, and she didn't care where she ended up.

* * *

After a few minutes, she was still walking around aimlessly, then was surprised when she bumped into someone, making her fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss!" he apologized, helping her up then picking up a few things that fell out of his basket. "I should have watched where I was going!"

"No, it's alright," she said. "I was the one who wasn't looking."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not."

"Thank goodness," he sighed in relief. She looked at him and noticed that he was wearing some sort of sophisticated servant clothing.

"I haven't seen you in town," she said, staring at him and found herself feeling strongly attracted to him for some unknown reason. "Are you new?"

"No, I just happened to be passing by," he smiled at her with an unnoticeable blush. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Len."

"My name is Miku," she, for once, smiled right from the heart. "It's quite nice to meet you, Len!"

_**A servant met in the town...  
A smile-face that has self-ridicules.  
As both-being ones living momentary,  
Two's hearts are quietly attracted to each other.

* * *

**_

_**"The first time I have ever smiled from my heart."

* * *

**_

TBC

**There's a lot more chapters than this so... please review to let me know if it's worth my time to write, and your time to read. I need to know if I'm doing a bad or good job. Please review and send me a feedback of what you think!**

**- Miaaaa**


	4. Kaito, the Prince of Blue

**A/N: Sorry for the two-day interval. I just couldn't come up of anything better than this. Be warned- it's worse than the previous chapters, but I assure you, it'll get better, 'cause the next chapter contains Len/Miku ^///^ And I'm really glad I got reviews, so I finally know how it's going.**

**Thanks for those who subscibed:**

**_ASDFers_**

_and_

_**Mikokatz**_

**And the special reviewers:**

**_ASDFers  
__yes, correct on the guess - it's forbidden love XD i promise the chapters would probably get longer, and i make sure there are no errors (i'm a freak when it comes to this) thanks for your opinion!_**

**_crazyonechan  
hope you got the links X3 _**

_and_

_**shy-but-strong64 **:D_

* * *

**The Prince of Blue**

_**A long, long time ago in some place  
A kingdom on the other side of the sea  
All girls see and fall in love  
with the prince of age 18**_

_**Gorgeous, luxurious furniture,  
a beautiful servant  
The kingdom's power is tremendous  
Nothing doesn't come into his hand**_

"_He's handsome, isn't he?"_

"_Gorgeous man."_

"_I'd like to marry him."_

"_He's single, right?"_

Kaito ignored the females' whispers and remained silent. _I'm going to meet her today, _he thought as he walked along the hallways. _And tonight, I'll be holding a ball..._

"Prince Kaito, we heard that you don't have someone to go with tonight," a bunch of women stood before him, wearing dresses that show too much cleavage. "Would you like any of us to have with you this evening?"

"No, thank you," he shook his head. "Sorry."

He walked on, ignoring their conversations and headed to his room.

* * *

_**Having countless lovers  
Attending only at night  
The person the prince loves  
Has not appeared yet**_

"Thanks for your time, mistress," Kaito said politely, smiling at the woman who is on her way out of his room. He sighed heavily, buttoning his shirt up properly and sat against his pillows. Out of all his lovers, not once has he said 'I love you' to any of them, even if he never meant it anyways.

_That's the fourth woman that came tonight... _he thought.

* * *

_**Night flower blooms suspiciously  
with vivid colouration  
Countless girls approach him  
Ah, but they are never chosen**_

"Please reconsider my daughter."

"I'll think about it," Kaito gave the family a smile and waited until they went off. _That's a no. _Sure, there were a lot of families that wanted their daughter to marry him, but he always declined their offer. In a way.

* * *

_**The lonely prince goes out in secret  
to the castle town of the neighbouring country  
As for the woman of green  
knows the prince's things**_

Kaito received an order from from his parents to visit the neighboring kingdom, and decided to go there alone. "I'll be back before the ball starts," he said to the guards at the front of the castle.

He sighed in relief as he directed his horse on a track going to the next kingdom, since he didn't want anyone following him there. "'To meet a girl in the Kingdom of Green'..." he told himself.

* * *

He arrived at a large mansion to be welcomed in by a middle aged man and ushered him in a room. Kaito spotted a girl who was sitting down silently, then looked directly at him and stood up.

"Miku, you are to be wed to this man here, the prince of the kingdom of Blue."

"Nice to meet you, Prince Kaito," she gave him a sweet smile and offered her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miku," he smiled back, taking her hand and kissing it. "Would you like to show me around town?"

* * *

"I'll be your first dance," Kaito said. "And please, don't bother with the formalities; you can just call me 'Kaito'."

Miku nodded with a smile as he held her hand. _I think we'll get along great. It seems that she likes my company._

"How about I get you something to eat?" he asked after a few minutes of idle chatting. "Let's have a picnic, shall we?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile. "I'll be strolling around the town center if you need me, alright?"

"I'll make sure that we'll have a good time before the ball," he told himself. "That way, I'll make her happy." After what seemed like an hour, he finally put together a picnic basket with freshly baked bread and pastry from the bakery.

He directed himself to wait at their meeting place in the town plaza, just as she told him. He waited and waited, and noticed that the sun was nearly setting.

"Where is she?" he asked no one in particular with a frown.

* * *

TBC

**Hope that didn't burn your eyes; I know, it wasn't as good as the previous chapters, but I swear it'll get better!**

**Drop a review and please tell me you're still alive! **

**- Miaaa**


	5. First Love

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days. It's been a bit busy since it's all organizing and cleaning up for the end of the year. Just wait until Wednesday and I'm finally free for about 6-7 weeks!**

**Thanks for the people who faved and subscribed to this story:**

**_Pandaren-storyteller_**

_and_

**and to those who reviewed :D**

**_Pandaren-storyteller_**

_and_

_**crazyonechan**_

**And now, to the fifth chapter... with more of our favorite couple!**

* * *

_**First Love**_

_**When I took a trip to the neighboring kingdom  
In the town, I caught a glimpse of that girl in green  
With her tender voice and smile  
It was love at first sight for me**_

"_Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Len."_

"_My name is Miku," she, for once, smiled right from the heart. "It's quite nice to meet you, Len!"_

"Miku... that's a beautiful name..." Len smiled sweetly at Miku. _She's like an angel in green..._

"T-Thank you," Miku bowed politely with a slight blush. "You've got a nice one yourself. Uhm... not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing in this little kingdom for?"

"Well, actually," he said. "We're on the way to the next kingdom. There's some sort of function that my princess is invited to, and we just stopped by for a break since we've come from a long way away."

"Oh? So you serve this princess from another place?" she asked timidly. "Wow, you must be a very hardworking and loyal person."

"It's kind of embarrassing to tell people that I'm a servant, but I'm proud to serve her," Len mumbled. "Let's just say that... I think of her as a sister."

"Ah, that's nice," Miku smiled. "...oh! That reminds me, I have to prepare for tonight's ball..."

"...you're going to the ball in the Kingdom of Blue?" he guessed, hoping he was right. "I heard it's a masquerade too..."

"Great, then we could maybe chat a bit more tonight!" Miku whispered excitedly. "Ooh, this is wonderful!" She paused. "How are we going to meet up though? I can't really tell who's behind masks..."

"Why don't you leave it to me?" Len placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll find you! I'm sure I won't mistake you for any other woman in that masquerade! I'll know somehow, trust me!" _Mask or no mask, I could probably tell that it's her. _

_To trust someone who I've met just minutes ago... is difficult... _she thought, uncertain of her decision. _But for some reason... I feel like I could trust my life to him... _"Alright! I'll meet you there, Len!" she chirped happily, then looked at the sky. "A-Ah, I lost track of time! It's getting dark..."

"S-See you...!" Len waved after her retreating form, then ran off to the direction of the carriage. He panted heavily, then opened the door to see a worried look on his sister's face.

"Len! Where were you?!" he flinched at her loud voice. "I was so worried about you! I thought it'd take you fifteen minutes but it took you nearly two hours, you know! AND we might be getting late!!"

"I'm sorry about that," he muttered and handed her the basket. "Well, we better get going now if we want to get there on time!"

"Of course we do!" Rin said from inside. "Are you sure you've eaten your share?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he replied from outside and got their ride going. "Don't worry about me!"

* * *

"Damn, I left him!" Miku muttered to herself, running in her heels. She saw a blue haired man on the pavement and rushed to him. "Kaitoooo, I'm so sorry!!! Are you okay??"

"As long as you are," he smiled charmingly at her and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Well... sad to say this, but we don't have enough time for our picnic... we've got to get there before it starts."

"I'm really sorry about that!" she cried. "Why don't you go ahead, Kaito? After all, you're the host!"

"Well... you're right about that," he sighed heavily. "But just promise me two things."

"I'm listening," she said, looking directly at him.

"First of all, I want you to promise me a private lunch tomorrow."

"Sure! And the other one...?"

"I'll be your first dance," he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you there. And don't forget your mask!"

"Alright then!" her smile, was once again, artificial when directed to him. "I won't forget it, don't worry!"

Once he went off and rode his white horse, she sighed and frowned, dragging her feet back to her house and change into something nice. Her father went in and checked on her and was happy that she was picking her best dress for the ball, thinking it was for the prince.

"I wonder if he'll like this..." she held up her dress and looked in the mirror, then smiled and put it on. She got her hair fixed and grabbed her mask, put her best shoes on and went on her own carriage to the ball.

* * *

TBC

**There will definitely be more romance in the next chapter... and after that, I think. I hope you guys like it, this chapter is (in my opinion) a definite improvement from the fourth! Make it better with reviews and stuff! You get cyber candy canes for that!**

**- Miaaa**


	6. First Love II

**A/N: My excuse this time is: well, you know Christmas. Busy planning, wrapping gifts and all that. Not only that, it's also because I didn't get a review. If I don't get one, update will be a bit longer. Sorry guys D: And I probably will be off at saturday-monday or tuesday... family trip _ not sure if there's internet. And I'm not sure about thursday and friday... **

**Thanks to **

**_kid2150 _**

**for subscribing.**

**

* * *

**

**First Love II**

"We're here," Len said, jumping off and opening the door for his sister. "Are you all set?"

"Of course!" Rin replied giddily and took his hand, getting led to the doors. "I've been looking forward to it since I got the invitation!"

_Well, as long as she's happy, _Len thought as he smiled at her.

"Hey, Len, do you mind waiting in the lounge?" she asked with a frown. "I'm really sorry you can't enjoy the ball with me... but you can escort me in if you want! You've got a mask too, right?"

"Of course I don't mind being in the lounge," he chuckled. "And I'd be happy to bring you inside."

* * *

"Princess Rin from the Kingdom of Yellow!"

Rin was wearing her sequinned black and yellow mask along with a feather attached to it, which matched her dress perfectly. On her left was Len, who was holding her hand. "Well, I'll be going now," he whispered. "Have fun, ojou. Just call for me if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay," she answered. "Thanks, Len. See you later." And with that, he released her and went off in the opposite direction, looking around in the crowd of people for Miku.

_Sorry, Rin, _he thought. _I'd hate to keep a secret from you, but..._

Len ran through the mass of people in the party, (obviously apologizing along the way) glancing in every direction for the girl he promised to meet. He wasn't paying much attention to what was going on or what was being announced, but by the tone, he knew it was important.

* * *

"For our first dance!"

The tempo of the music was moderate; it wasn't too fast, nor was it too slow. It was just right.

"You promised me your first dance, remember?" Kaito asked and offered a hand, smiling at Miku. "Come, let's go!"

"You found me already with my mask on?" Miku pretended to be amused, giving him another fake smile. "Alright, let's dance!" _Not that I have a choice anyways... _she thought. _Len, where are you? Are you even here yet? _She was looking directly at Kaito, but she was mostly looking at the crowd, just to see if a certain male blonde was there waiting for her.

"Well, thank you very much for the dance," she said sweetly and rushed off the dance floor. _I hope he's somewhere here..._

* * *

"I hope he's doing okay by himself," Rin mumbled to herself and stared at the dance floor. _I wish I could dance with someone there... _

She listened to the music and watched the other females in jealousy; at least they had someone to go with. Her eyes travelled around the hall to find something interesting do look at, or at least something to amuse her for the time being.

She was just about to announce her leave until something- no, _someone _caught her eye. Standing in the middle of a crowd of giggling females was a handsome blue haired prince that totally stood out from the mass of people.

Rin felt something unusual; like she wanted to make her way through all of them and approach the Prince of Blue, and maybe ask for a dance.

* * *

TBC

**I hope that wasn't too short... please drop a review to make the progress a bit quicker :D**

**and btw, I changed my username xD**

**~ miacchi**


	7. First Kiss

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update... plans... EVERYWHERE. Like going out of town and Christmas party and other stuff like that. But consider this a late Christmas present and a punctual New Year's thing. :D**

**Thanks to**

**_XXXLen-KagamineXMiku-HatsuneXX_**

**for dropping a review and adding this story to your faves list**

**and**

**_Rinyal_**

**for subscribing to this story!**

* * *

_**First Kiss**_

"Where is he...?" Miku murmured to herself, going through the crowd of people. "Excuse me!"

_I must have gone around this room more than ten times, _she thought with a frown as her search went on for what seemed like hours. _But I must keep looking! I might not see him next time, and this is my only chance..._

She even thought that she'd passed the same people, recognizing their masks, gowns and hair after passing through them more than twice already. As she was about to take another step, she gasped sharply as her hand was being tugged into another direction.

"Who-?" she asked as she was being led somewhere. _Am I getting kidnapped??_

"It's me," a smooth, familiar voice replied, turning to her for a few seconds, revealing a smile on a masked male's face. Miku blushed at the smile, and at this, she knew who it was since there was only one person that could make her blush.

_Thank goodness, it's just him. He finally found me, _she thought with a smile. _But where is he taking me...?_

* * *

After a while, he took her outside in the castle's garden where it was secluded and where you could hear hardly any noises from the ball. "While I was going around looking for you, I saw this place from up in the balcony," Len said, taking his mask off. "Nice, and sort of quiet. Not as close to perfection but this is all we have for now."

"No, I think this place is just perfect," she said as she looked around and took her mask off as well. With her hand still in his, he brought her to a bench to sit on so they could have a chat and maybe get to know each other a little better.

* * *

Rin walked over to the center of the hall reluctantly, hoping to get noticed by Kaito so she'd get a turn dancing with him.

_I hope he picks me next, _she thought eagerly. _I'm not stepping out until I dance with the prince!_

She nearly flinched as she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She turned around and saw the prince, smiling charmingly at her.

"Care to dance with me?" he asked.

"...I'd love to!" she replied with a huge smile. _How fortunate of me!_

_

* * *

_

"So you serve the princess of the Kingdom of Yellow?" Miku asked as Len nodded. "Hm, that's very far away from here..." _So it WAS a good choice to see him tonight... _she thought. _Tomorrow is their last day too, so I have to make the most of our time together..._

"Well, nearly two days of travelling isn't that bad," Len said.

_I better ask him now... _"Uhm... I wanted to ask you if..." she mumbled shyly. "If you wanted to... maybe spend your last day tomorrow with me? N-Not that I mind if you decline my offer, I mean, you have to get ready and-"

"I'd love to, Miku," the blonde smiled sweetly at her. "Though I'd have to sort of sneak away from my princess for a little while." _ I don't mind if it's for spending my final day._

"That's great!" the teal haired girl blushed at his smile. "Just meet me in front of the bakery in town, alright?"

"Of course," he replied. "Would you want to go for a walk? Just for the time being."

Miku nodded with a smile and got up, taking a step until she tripped on the end of her dress, making her squeak a bit.

"Whoa, be careful there!" Luckily for her, Len went and caught her swiftly, pulling her wrist and held her waist in the other, pressing her against his chest to keep her from falling.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered as her face heated up. _He's so close...! _At this thought, she felt her heart beat faster. "G-Good thing you were here to c-catch me..."

"It's no problem," Len mumbled, feeling that he didn't want to let go of her.

"Uh..."

"...do you want to dance?" he asked suddenly. "I mean, I didn't get a dance with you so..."

_So he wanted a dance with me...? _she thought happily.

"But the music... we can hardly hear it," Miku pointed out and she was a bit surprised that he already led the dancing. "W-What are you doing...? We're dancing off beat..."

_The music is too fast._

"Sometimes, music isn't all that necessary when it comes to dancing," he said, smiling slightly. "We can take our time at our own pace, right?"

_Step... step... turn._

"Y-Yes," she nodded and blushed even more at this and got used to his pacing as she looked down at their feet occasionally. Miku looked up at Len and met his gaze, feeling as if her heart was going to rip out of her chest.

_Step... step... turn._

And she's pretty sure that it'd _explode_ too.

_Step... step... turn. _

He chuckled softly as she looked back at her shoes. For a moment there, he felt like he'd melt from that look she gave him; she looked even more beautiful than before, thanks to the light coming from the full moon.

_Step... step... turn._

"What are you laughing at?" Miku asked.

"...I can feel your heartbeat," he said softly with a laugh. "It's beating very quickly."

"..." her face reddened at this. _Well, it's your own fault._

_Step... step... turn._

After moments and moments of dancing, Len came to a halt, which confused Miku. _Is there something wrong...? _she continuously asked herself, until he looked at her with such eyes whose gaze has softened._ Those beautiful eyes..._

He slowly raised a hand and caressed her cheek gently, thinking that her heart had exploded already from the speed it was beating.

"Miku..." he whispered softly, then hugged her tightly. _I might as well tell her now, right? _

"Y-Yes, Len?" she blushed at the contact. _H-He's... he's hugging me...! _Miku thought, then hesitantly hugged back, breathing in his scent. _This sort of... feels good._

He ended the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders firmly with a serious, yet gentle look on his face.

"_I love you,_" was the last thing she heard before she felt soft, warm lips against hers.

* * *

TBC

**Finally, the fluff everyone's been waiting for! (if you can even call it that)**

**I just felt nice for whoever wanted a tiiiiiny bit of Kaito x Rin though it's not really a favorite pairing of mine, I had to put it there. _**

**Lyrics are back in the next chapter so beware.**

**And lastly, have a happy new year, guys! WOOT 2010 XD**

**- miacchi**


	8. Love

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I already warned you guys. If there are no reviews, update will take longer. Is it really hard to do that?**

**

* * *

**

_**Love**_

"_I love you."_

Miku's eyes widened at the sudden confession, and it took a few seconds to realize that he was kissing her. She felt like she froze from shock, but at the same time, she felt like she was melting.

_Does he really love me...? _she thought as she kissed him back shyly. _That feeling... is it love?_

After a few moments, he pulled apart and gazed at her. "I love you, Miku," he repeated softly. "Ever since I laid eyes on you in town..."

"So that was what they called 'love at first time', huh?" she muttered, leaning against his chest.

"You could call it that," he said, stroking her long hair. "I never really believed it until you."

The teal haired girl blushed at this. "I wish you'd never have to leave tomorrow," she whispered. "That means I may never have to see you again."

"As long as you won't forget me, I'll be fine with it," Len said with a smile. "Well, it's getting a bit late. My princess might be waiting to go and rest..." He broke off the hug slowly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he muttered, turning around and walked off...

...if Miku hadn't grabbed the back of his top.

"I-I'll be there," she mumbled softly and hugged him from behind. "... I love you too, Len."

"I'm extremely glad to know that," he told her and turned around, giving her one final kiss for the night. "Good night. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

* * *

"Sorry... I took a long time to come back," Len bowed in apology once they got in front of their carriage. "I was busy admiring the gardens."

_I'm sorry that I have to lie to you... _he thought.

"It's alright... really," Rin gave him a cheeky grin. "It's good that you had fun tonight! I had the most wonderful dance with this man... he was so handsome!"

"Really," he chuckled. "Well, we better go rent a room at an inn for the night."

"And he has the most captivating eyes I've ever seen," she sighed dreamily.

* * *

"He's leaving tomorrow in the evening..." Miku muttered to herself sadly as she entered her bedroom back at her place, letting her hair out of her usual pigtails. She changed into her pyjamas and plopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I feel like... I shouldn't get involved with him... like something bad is about to happen..."

_That's right, _she thought. _I had a strange dream a couple of nights ago, but I couldn't remember. All I remember is that the outcome was... 'a bad ending' of some sort. I remember waking up screaming with tears on my face._

She closed her eyes. "I want to see him more," she murmured. "I want him to stay a bit longer..."

* * *

"Rin, would you mind me going in town today?" Len asked, putting his shoes on and tying his shoes.

"So you liked that place a lot huh?" Rin giggled as her responded with a 'yeah'. "I want to walk around too. or maybe get a small breakfast from there..."

_Maybe I'll take her for a while, _he thought as she spoke up again.

"And... I want to stay until tomorrow," she added. "Is that fine with you?"

"Of course!" he replied happily. _An extra day! How lucky! _

"Great!" she grinned. "Just take me for a short walk outside and I'll go back later by myself."

* * *

"I wonder who's at the door," Miku said to herself, going down the stairs. She opened the door and was surprised at who was there and quickly put on a false smile. "Good morning, Kaito!"

"Good morning! I wasn't interrupting your sleep, was I?" the blue haired man asked as she shook her head. "You look beautifully dressed today, Miku."

"Thanks," she said. _Sorry... I only dressed up like this because I'm seeing Len today... _"Did you need anything?"

"Well, I was hoping if we could take a morning stroll together," he said. "Do you have any time?"

"Yes," she lied. "I'll go with you now." _Just for a while though... and I'll meet him in the afternoon. I'd hate to be late, but I have to._

* * *

"Mmm, this bread is delicious!" Rin exclaimed, eating the freshly baked bread that Len bought. "It's the best!"

"I knew you'd like it," her brother smiled, holding a basket of food he bought which was actually for his picnic with Miku. "I sort of tried one when I went here last time. Do you see anything else you'd like?

"Uhhhhm... no-" Rin was cut off by seeing a familiar figure in the crowd, then pulled Len's wrist, trying to catch up with the figure. _It's the prince from last night! Prince Kaito! _she thought excitedly.

"Rin! Where are we going?!" Len asked, trying too keep up with her. Hearing no response from his sister, he got a bit worried. "Don't run too fast, alright? You might trip!"

"Remember that man I told you of last night?" Rin asked. "I think I saw him! I'm just going to say hi or something!"

Once she hid behind a pillar watching the prince, her eyes widened as she froze.

"What is it?" the male blonde asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

She was still frozen, staring at the blue haired man purchasing a familiar teal haired girl something from the shop. And they both looked happy; they were laughing and eating together.

Len tried to look for the man, but instead, caught sight of the female. _It's Miku... and who is she with?_

"Rin-" he turned around and saw his princess run off alone with tears in her eyes.

_**The tyrant princess fell in love**_

_**With a man in blue across the sea**_

_**But he only had eyes for a lady in green**_

_**From the neighboring kingdom**_

_**

* * *

**_

TBC

**Just click the Review button and type whatever you want... no flames though. I know the first half is a bit... cliche, but just bear with it for now...**

**- miacchi**


	9. Shattered Dreams

**A/N: Forgive me for not updating for a while... since it's getting busier and busier. And school starts this Thursday so I might get held back a bit... I'll try my best to update quicker! And to make up for that, I made this chapter longer than the usual! **

**Thanks to:**

**_andraliba _**_for adding this story to your favorites and alert lists!_

**and to**

**_lonelygirlforever _**_for subscribing :D

* * *

_

**_Shattered Dreams_**

"O-Oh, I just remembered!" Miku lied. "I was... supposed to go somewhere today, and I might be late!"

"Really?" Kaito asked, completely falling for it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had plans today... you really should have told me earlier, Miku."

"No, it's alright, I had a... wonderful time!" the long haired maiden swallowed hard. If she didn't do anything for herself, she'd have to lie till death!

"Would you like me to give you a ride to your meeting place?"

"N-No!" she bursted out then mentally panicked. "...I wouldn't want to trouble you, and besides, I need a bit of exercise myself..."

"Just be careful, alright?" the prince gave her an alluring smile, though it didn't really have an effect on her... unlike Len's smile.

"Of course," she nodded and went in another direction. _Where is he...? I hope I'm not too late..._

* * *

Len watched Miku go off somewhere else since he watched the two, frozen in the same spot as he was before.

The thing is, he didn't hear their conversation.

_It's best if I don't assume things, _he told himself. _I'm sure she'll tell me all about it once I ask her. _

He followed Miku into the crowd and waited for her to walk away from the crowded part of the area, which the blue haired man was currently in. Walking a little bit faster than usual, he finally caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder gently.

"Ah!" she squeaked in surprise and looked behind her. "Len! Once again, you manage to find me in a bustling area!"

Len chuckled at this. "You look wonderful," he complimented. "Well... do you still want to have lunch together?"

"Right, the picnic," Miku said, lacing her fingers with his. "How about a secluded place...?"

"I think I may have an idea..." the blonde had a little smile on his face.

* * *

_T-That... can't be..._Rin thought, running away with tears flowing down her cheeks heavily. _I can't believe it!_

Her legs took her to the inn they were staying at, ignoring the looks of who she passed by. They needn't know what was happening or what she was feeling, she thought. It wasn't any of their business to know.

She ran inside, went up the stairs, opened the door and jumped on her bed, staining the pillow with her tears.

All she needed was to let her feelings out... like telling her most trusted person.

Who was not there at the moment.

Then maybe she just needs some time alone...

* * *

"Here we are!" Len exclaimed. "I sort of came across this place while looking around..."

They arrived at a peaceful forest, where all you could hear was the sound of nature. The grass was refreshingly green... and the flowers look like they've just bloomed. In fact, some of the flowers were so vividly colored, that the red ones reminded her of... something.

Something she's _seen _before.

_This place... _Miku thought, looking around with wide eyes. Her heart beat so quick, and she didn't even know what caused it – was it fear? Nervousness? What could it be?

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" the blonde asked her, snapping her out of her own thoughts.

"Just the apple is fine, Len," she replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome... and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she blinked.

"...we'll be staying here for another day!" Len announced. "Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful news!!" she pecked him on the lips and hugged him tightly. "We'll meet here again, right?"

"Yes!" he grinned widely and took out his favorite fruit, the banana. He started peeling it and took a bite. His smile then slightly faded, recalling the sight of Miku with another male.

"In town... I saw you," Len muttered. "At a shop... you were with this... blue haired man. May I ask-?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!" she hugged him. "I didn't tell you sooner... but please, don't run away, hate me or something... just listen?"

"I'm listening," he replied with a confused look on his face.

"The truth is..." she swallowed and looked down as if she were ashamed of herself. "I'm actually engaged..."

Len stayed silent.

"But I don't love this man," she continued. "You know how it goes, right? Arranged marriages?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"I never decided on my own... it was always my parents, more specifically, my father," she said.

"I didn't mind, since I have no will to do anything for myself... until I met you. On that day... the moment we started talking to each other... you changed my way of life, Len. You taught me how to choose what I want and what I need..."

_**I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me**_

_**That you don't think this is a mistake**_

_**I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation**_

_**Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself**_

_**If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve**_

_**The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing**_

_**I would follow you to the end of forever**_

_Meeting you has also changed myself, _he thought.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a woman forced to do something she does not want to do," she said confidently in a serious tone. "I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I love... which is you..."

"Miku..." Len was nearly lost for words, so he decided to do something.

He kissed her gently, with her responding.

"My future lies with you, Len," Miku said. "I want nothing more than to spend my life with you!"

"That is also what I want..." he said softly, looking down. "But..."

Miku's smile nearly dropped.

"I have devoted myself to serving my princess," he said. "Therefore... I cannot stay here with you in the land of Green..."

"Then I'll follow you," she said. "I'm willing to leave this place and go with you... even if it means I'd serve her."

"Don't take offence in this..." the servant mumbled. "I share the same wish as you. I'd hate to leave..."

"Take me with you... please..." Miku bit her lip. "There's nothing else I want more than to be with you!"

"...alright..." Len gave up. "It would probably hurt me to not see you again..."

"Great... then when we meet here, I'll bring nothing but myself," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm going to leave everything behind..."

Her eyes were then drawn to a bunch of flowers.

The **red **roses with sharp thorns.

_Now that I think about it... _her eyes squinted, focusing on the flowers. _...B-Blood...?_

At that thought, images started rushing through her head quickly as she dropped to her knees, clutching her head as if it hurt. _Where have I seen this before?!_

"Are you alright?!" Len kneeled down next to her, cradling her in his arms. "Does your head hurt?"

"Nnngh..." she groaned. "I-I'm... fine..."

"That doesn't sound fine to me!"

Her eyes darted to another direction.

It was a **well**.

A very familiar one.

"Please... just rest before we both leave," he said in concern as Miku lay her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

* * *

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Rin cried, screaming into one of her pillows. "I can't accept this! This is...!"

She continued crying. "Len... where are you when I need you...?!"

* * *

After Miku woke up, Len suggested that she should go home early to get some rest. She went on ahead by herself to go home, walking straight through the door and going up to her room. She took off her dress and untied her hair, went and had a shower and changed into her night clothes.

_Another day, huh? _she grinned to herself. _And if I get lucky, maybe he'll get more days! But what I said earlier... I have to keep my promise to him._

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep...

... And that's when _that _dream came back.

**Blood.**

There was an unclear image in her dream. It looked like someone... drenched in blood.

Something told her that it wasn't too late to turn back from her mistake, whatever it was, or it would result in death... or even bloodshed and massacre.

What would that 'mistake' be? How would she know if she decided on the right thing?

She can't rely on anyone to make a decision now, since she _is _still in a dream.

She felt like a puppet sometimes; lifeless, unable to make her own choices. And a puppet is defined as a person under the control of something... which, at the moment, she does not have knowledge about.

**The Well.**

The image of the well also flashed in her dream... she saw the scenery, almost as if she was there once more; the only difference was that the radiance that was present when Len brought her there was now gone. Len wasn't there with her, and the place looked scary.

**What does this all mean?!**

* * *

"Sorry, Rin," Len apologized, quickly going into the room. "I lost track of time and went all over the town to look around and..."

He stopped to see Rin still crying.

"Well, I hope you had fun," she muttered. "Because for me, this is the **worst day ever!!**"

"Why did you suddenly run off?" Len asked worriedly. "I shouldn't have left you alone here all by yourself."

"...I saw something... that I didn't want to see," she replied softly.

Len gestured for her to go on.

"...I didn't tell you that I've fallen in love with the prince of Blue," she mumbled.

"Then why are you..."

"I saw him in town," she said bitterly. "With another woman. And they seem to be enjoying each other's company!"

_The prince of Blue... and...! _Len's eyes widened.

"I sent a message earlier to our kingdom," Rin continued with a sour look on her face. "I ordered them to move swiftly and..."

"...w-what did you tell them to do...?" her twin asked shakily.

**_Mad with jealousy, the Princess  
Summoned her court members one day  
And with a quiet voice, she said,_**

**_"You may annihilate the kingdom of green."_**

"Rin...!" Len exclaimed. "Isn't that going a bit too far?!"

"It's not fair, Len!" she sobbed. "Are you taking that woman's side too?!"

Len stayed quiet at this.

"Well, since they've been assigned that part..." Rin whispered.

Len couldn't move at this; the kingdom of Green was going to be destroyed tomorrow?!

"Your task, Len," she said in a harsh tone. "Is the easiest. I saved the best part for you. Aren't you glad?"

He swore he could sense the poison coming out of her voice.

"...you must get rid of that woman," she spat. "Kill her, Len. I want her dead by tomorrow before we leave."

And that's when his lifetime wish was shattered into pieces, caused by his own twin sister, the cruel princess of the kindom of Yellow.

"You're going to do it, right?"

Len's eyes were opened so wide. _Is this a nightmare?!_

"Well?!"

"...I'll..." he almost couldn't answer as if he swallowed something whole.

"...as you wish... my princess," he replied hesistantly, keeping his head down to prevent Rin seeing his tears fall out of his eyes.

**_But if the princess wishes  
For me to get rid of that girl_**

**_...Then I shall answer to that._**

* * *

TBC

**Well? Was that good enough for 2300+ words? :D**

**Please review and tell me if i did an okay job o**

**This is my favorite chapter so far (even though it's a bit sad)**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~ miacchi**


	10. I'm Sorry

**A/N: It's the third week of school and I'm hardly surviving this hell... there's homework EVERY DAY and assignments are rolling in... Sorry for the extremely slow updates, guys... Random idea: I may write a modern version of this if you guys want. ...with at least 5 reviews saying so.**

**Thanks to:**

**_andraliba for a review_**

**and**

**_RinFujisaki for adding this story to your favorites._**

* * *

_**I'm Sorry...**_

"_As you wish... my princess..."_

"I knew you'd come by," Rin smirked, with her icy blue eyes, no longer as warm as before. "You're the only one who could do this for me, and I know you'll keep your promise, right?"

"...y-yes..." Len muttered as his back was towards his sister, trying to wipe the tears off his eyes.

"Well... good night," the blonde female said and tucked herself in, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Len didn't bother changing out of his clothes and just lay on his bed and kept shifting; he couldn't sleep at _all. Why couldn't I say no to her?_! he _thought. Of course I can't do it_! He sat up and leaned on the headboard and felt something trickling down his cheeks heavily.

_**Why...? **_

_**My tears won't stop...**_

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Miku got out of bed early with a blank face as she brushed her hair. "I wonder what that dream was all about..." she muttered to herself and looked in the mirror, seeing herself with a frown. "What's there to be sad for?" _I'm meeting him again today, so I have to at least but a smile on for him!_

The sides of her mouth twitched and lifted, forming a small smile. _Much better, _she told herself and tied her hair, put on her favorite green dress, and headed out the door hastily.

_Why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen?_

_

* * *

_

"...n!"

"..."

"Len!"

"..."

"Wake up, Len!" Rin shook her twin brother.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. _Was that a dream...?_

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

She brought up a mirror to his face worriedly. "Look! Your eyes are puffy and you were crying in your sleep when I woke up an hour ago!" she said loudly. "Did you get some sleep last night?"

"Well... I don't think I got a good rest..." he said softly, looking at his reflection. "I think... I had a nightmare. But I'm okay now. What's the rush?"

"...use this," Rin had a serious face on and had something in her hand. "You're going to need this if you're going to do it right."

"...!" Len's eyes widened as he saw the object that Rin was offering him. "A-A dagger?"

"Of course! How else would you do the job?" the princess rolled her eyes. "Remember, Len, I want this done before tomorrow!"

_So it wasn't a nightmare... _he thought with a frown. _How am I going to get through this?!_

"So. Once you've done it, you come straight back here and we'll go back home as quickly as possible, okay?" she explained. "Easy as that. Got it?"

Len shakily nodded.

"You'll be fine!" she patted his back 'reassuringly', if you could call it that. "Trust me on this!"

_How will I be fine after I kill someone?_

_

* * *

_

"Huh... not here yet," Miku looked around their meeting spot, the town square. "Hm... I might know the way to that place yesterday... might as well try..."

She went to retrace her steps from yesterday, and after arriving, she saw no one at the location. "Not here either..." she plopped down on the grass and lay down on the grass to look up at the sky. "When will he be coming..."

"Looking for me already?" A face popped up in her vision and surprised her. "You're here early."

"I decided to wait for you here instead..." Miku sat up and gave him a peck on the lips. "So are you staying for another few days, Len?"

"Uh... about that..." he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry... this is my last day..."

"It's alright... I'm sorry you have to go."

"It's not your fault..." he mumbled to himself and rested his head on his knees. "You did nothing wrong..."

"What was that...?" Miku asked with innocent eyes.

"Nothing at all!" Len replied quickly as his eyes cast downwards. "Miku...?"

"Yes?"

"...I'm sorry I have to leave..." he apologized. "I'm sorry for everything."

"What? You don't need to apologize for anything at all!" she said and flinched as he suddenly had her in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured in her ear. "I'm sorry, Miku..."

"I-It's okay..." she hugged back.

"You know... we may never see each other ever again..." Len said. "Our wishes of being together... may never come true..."

"Don't say that!" the teal haired girl exclaimed. "Please... don't say that... I'm still hoping to spend my life with you..."

"Again, I apologize," the blonde said, tightening his embrace. "I really wish... our time would last... but it can't."

"Why must you keep apologizing?" Miku asked with a confused look on her face, breaking off the contact and looked him in the eye. "You're not a bad person, Len!"

"...that is what I'd like to believe," he said in a low volume. "But I _am _a person who deserves to be punished. Please accept this in your mind, Miku. I'm not as pure as you think... I'm still as manipulative as before. Thanks to my inability to refuse orders, I must perform a task that I never, ever would have thought I would do. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you at this point... but I'm warning you... please... run away."

"I'm not leaving," Miku muttered. "This is my last chance to see you, and I'm not going until you tell me everything..."

"As much as I'd like to..." he trembled and had his head tilted down. "...I don't have the strength to tell you just yet..."

_He's crying, isn't he...? _Miku's gaze softened as she noticed his tears dripping down. "...okay, I'll wait," she sat back down on the grass. "But I'm not going anywhere. You can stay silent for as long as you want, but you have to tell me later, okay?"

The male sat across her and rested his head on her shoulder as he silently sobbed.

* * *

_Happiness..._

_...cannot last forever...

* * *

_

TBC

**I have no idea exactly how many chapters this will reach, but it definitely won't go over 20.**

**Please drop a review :D**

**~ miacchi**


	11. Tears

**A/N: Apologies to all readers! The reason why I haven't been updating for... a long time is... school. I know it's an overused excuse, but hey. It's the truth. Unless I don't want a future job opportunity, I would gladly fail school and not submit the piles of assignments I have punctually. Please forgive me I used too much of my holiday as a break and an opportunity to do my HOLIDAY HOMEWORK, which is never to be given a student on a two-week break. So I'm using these last few days to try and finish this story.**

**Keyword: TRY.**

**This story is nearly done; it will not reach twenty chapters, but it might just reach 15 or a bit more than that.**

**Thanks to those who submitted a review:**

**crazyonechan  
as I have mentioned before in a PM, this is an announcement: MIACCHI WILL MAKE AN ALTERNATE HAPPY ENDING XD but you have to wait till the absolute REAL ending.**

**melody  
...YESSIR miacchi will also try to make moarmoarmoar MikuxLen stories because there are NOT ENOUGH ON FANFICTION. so everyone, please suggest something... like a song or something. read ideas below, peoples!**

**subscribed lately:**

khfanaticXD

IllusoryMoon

neko yuki

**Enjoy, children.**

* * *

Tears

"Len... wake up..." Miku whispered, shaking the blonde lightly. "It's past sunset..."

"H-Huh..." Len groggily rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly. "So... it's dark already..."

_Please... run while you still can..._

"Yes, it's getting quite late," the teal haired girl said softly. "You mustn't keep your princess waiting, am I right...?"

_So it wasn't a dream... t_he blue eyed male kept silent, keeping his eyes on the ground. His gaze grew softer, remembering what he had to do; his duty as a servant is to follow her majesty's orders.

Her majesty just happens to order to kill the only girl that he ever loved and felt this way about.

_Why...? What did Miku do to anger her? _he thought. As far as he knows, they haven't exactly met each other yet. _That's the angriest I've seen Rin... she's never seemed so... cold before..._

"...let's leave together, shall we?" Miku offered, snapping him out of his thoughts. "We both have a curfew, don't we?"

_A curfew... _

_...time..._

**Deadline.**

"...I-I guess we do..." he replied hesitantly, getting up and holding her by the hand. "Let's g-go then..." Miku raised a brow confusedly at him. He looks so... nervous and scared; like he was about to cry on her shoulder again.

* * *

_There's obviously something bothering him, _she clenched her other fist, scrunching up her dress. She then noticed something; this wasn't the way back, was it? Or was it just her vision tricking her because of the darkness and lack of light?

"Len? Are you having trouble with your sight?" Miku asked. "I'm not very familiar with this... place..."

_**In the midnight, taken out to a well  
Watching him not saying a word**_

She had to admit to herself that she was getting a slightly eerie feeling from his silence ever since they left. They've been walking for quite a while now, and he hasn't said a word or made a sound. All he did was lead her somewhere...

...to what looked like a well, lit by the full moon and the stars.

If it wasn't so quiet between the two, the sky would have been a lovely scene, but this didn't seem like the reason they were there. She watched as Len slowly took his hand back and sat at the well, shaking his head and muttering something incoherent.

After a few minutes, he approached her with a sad smile, bringing one hand behind his back, and one on her shoulder. Len's shaky hand reached behind him, getting a hold of the dagger's cold handle, lifting it. _This is it... get it over and done with..._

_**Finally clasping a knife,  
His hand trembles and petrifies....**_

She heard the sound of metal sliding against something slowly. Miku's eyes widened when Len took something out from behind him. Feeling a bit scared, something told her to stay where she was.

It was a gleaming gold dagger embedded with jewels on the hilt. (1)

She noticed his hand shaking and dropping the dagger.

"...is this what you've been hiding from me...?" Miku asked softly. The blonde nodded in reply, looking down.

_Before he came... all I did was follow whatever I was told... I wanted to, for once, make my own decisions... _Tears started to trickle down her cheek as she let out a short laugh from the memory.

"I can't do this... not to you, Miku..." Len whispered, shaking his head.

_Maybe... it's time for me to end everything... to end all this confusion and complications..._ she bent down, picking up the golden dagger. The teal haired girl then pulled the blonde close, held his hands and tiptoed to kiss him.

As he responded to her kiss, she placed the dagger in his hand. Grabbing his wrist with both hands, she shut her eyes tightly to prepare for the pain as she thrust the knife on to herself.

_**I Wrap up by hands as if laying hand over to his and  
Thrust the knife to me.**_

Miku opened her eyes to find her sight blurring and felt tears dropping on her cheeks.

"MIKU!!!" Len yelled, holding her close in his arms. "W-Why...?!"

"I c-couldn't take this anymore... I asked for it earlier, and I guess... the chance finally came..." she said weakly with a smile. "I have no regrets... you had to do it, right? So I did it for you... as a favor..."

"No... you can't... don't leave..." the male begged. "We can run... together..."

"It's... too late for that now..." she placed a palm on his cheek and gave him one last smile. "Thank you... Len... for letting me love you... and for loving me back..." she whispered. "Just remember... even if I left... we would find each other again... right?" She took one last breath. "Now... run... leave my body here..." she paused.

"I love you..." she whispered before her eyes closed.

"I... love you too, Miku..." Len hugged her tightly, crying for a few moments.

* * *

"_**You are everything in the world to me..."**_

* * *

TBC

(1) I think Rin would be the type as to go that far to have a custom made dagger specially made for Len's first kill. Sorry if this note bothers you XD

I hope that wasn't too bad for you guys. And the ideas are here:

(1) Modern version of Complications

(2) An AU fanfiction based off Len's song, 'SPICE!', as seen on my profile page

(3) Or any other suggestion you would prefer.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE drop a review if you can, I would like to see some votes coming in! As I usually say, the more reviews, the quicker the update!

~ miacchi ~


	12. Goodbye for Now

**A/N: Apologies once more for another super-late update. I still struggle to find some time to write and update, but year 10 is getting busier by the second. Last chapter didn't seem to get reviews, so I intend to win you guys back with the next few chapters XD**

**

* * *

**

**_Goodbye for Now_**

I cannot stay any longer; I had to get out of here quickly. I couldn't stop myself from crying either.

As I held Miku's lifeless body in my arms, I looked at her face, caressing her cheeks. They were no longer in the rosy state as they used to be, and her face grew pale as her life was drained out of her body.

I missed that irresistible smile she always had, along with her bubbly laugh. I missed the time we used to share; it was short, but I have never regretted a single moment of it. I missed her warm embraces and her passionate, yet gentle kisses.

I missed her entirely, despite the short time of that separation from life and death.

I carried her body to the clearing, laying her on the green grass that we used to sit on together. Giving her a final kiss on her forehead, I hoped that we would somehow find our way back into each others arms, just like we did moments ago.

Farewell for now...

* * *

Running as fast as I could, I made my way out of the forest and into the village, arriving at the inn I was staying at. Thankfully, no one had really spotted me. The Village Watch must have been in another area, and it was getting late, so hardly any people were out.

Laying myself on my bed, I glanced over to my sister, who was on the other bed. Rin was soundly asleep, breathing softly, realizing that I have succeeded that horrible task that she has entrusted me with.

I tucked myself in, my back facing her, and shut my eyes tightly to clear my head of the guilty thoughts.

* * *

_**The next day, Rin's POV**_

Waking up to the open blinds and the bright sunlight entering the room, I stretched my arms and legs. After rubbing my eyes, I looked around and smiled, seeing my twin brother sleeping.

Did he complete his task?

Oh, of course he did, I thought. Len would never fail me.

But to confirm, I guess I'll have to ask him when he wakes up!

He shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, mumbling somethings incoherent. I wonder what he's dreaming about?

His eyebrows furrowed, as if he was worried about something. His hand clutched his pillow as... a tear formed in his eye. He then let out a gasp and sat up quickly as his eyes shot wide and open, letting out a scream, "NO!"

I started to worry and sat down on his bed. "Len, are you alright?" I asked.

He looked at me with sad eyes, then sighed. "It's just a nightmare, Rin," he replied softly. "Don't worry about me."

"We should be leaving by... this afternoon?" I said. "I can't wait to go home! How about you?"

"Yeah..." Len muttered, bringing a hand to his eye.

"Why... did you wake up crying and screaming?" I raised a brow.

He shook his head. "It was all a bad dream," he said in a hushed tone. "Well... you better get ready and pack up... we're leaving right away..."

"Mm-hm!" I gave him a smile before heading to my closet to prepare clothes before taking a bath.

After the usual morning preparation, I packed my belongings quickly and hopped into the carriage for the journey back to my home, the Kingdom of Yellow.

* * *

_**Somewhere in town hours later... Normal POV**_

Miku's father has reported his daughter missing, and a search has already been arranged. Prince Kaito of the Kingdom of Blue has quickly heard about this and decided to join the search himself, along with many others who were ordered by him.

Obviously worried about the teal-heared girl, he searched in nearly every corner of the kingdom for her, and not a clue was found. Except that some reported that he was last seen meeting up in town with a blonde haired man.

Several hours after the beginning of the search, a villager came running towards the blue haired prince.

"I-It's terrible, Prince Kaito! Please come quick!" he said in a panicked voice.

Kaito felt a bit anxious; this villager called for an emergency. He then got on his white stallion and followed the man to a forest of some sorts, just by the clearing. He got off the horse and stepped onto the grass. _What a beautiful place..._

His eyes widened at what he saw.

The same green haired maiden that he has set his eyes upon. The same aquamarine eyed girl that he was with just yesterday afternoon...

...and the same girl that he has fallen in love with, left lifeless on that lively green grass.

* * *

TBC

**I hope that was good enough!**

**I think it's my first time writing a bit of tragedy and stuff... **

**Feedback is highly appreciated!**

**~ miacchi**


	13. Home

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the late update. The horrors of writers block have been randomly attacking me in alleyways. **

**Thanks to the reviewers (finally~):**

_**Unlucky-Neko-Shiro**_

_**xXFleRzY-ArTisTiCXx**_

* * *

**Home**

_Who knew that a life of a young, innocent girl would end so quick and early?_

_Whose cold blooded hand robbed her of this life? _

_She couldn't possible have done anything to deserve this... right?_

"My prince... we give you our deepest condolences..."

"...it-it's fine," the Prince of Blue struggled to speak after the many warm, comforting messages of others before and during the funeral he held for Miku right away. Unfortunately, these words had no effect; nothing could bring him back to the state of happiness he was in... when he was with her.

"Thank you all for coming," his deep voice rang. Everyone was there to honor her death: the royal family including his, and from the neighboring lands, the citizens of his own kingdom, as well as those from the girl's home land.

The news of a loss has eventually reached nations in the north, south, east and west in a short amount of time... including the culprit's own.

* * *

"We're almost there, Rin. Just a few hours away..."

"Len..." the princess said worriedly from inside the carriage. "You sound pretty tense. What's wrong?"

The male twin sighed soundlessly. "Nothing's wrong!" he didn't mean for his words to sound upset. "S-Sorry..."

"I'm sure there's something bothering you. Len, you can't hide anything from me," Rin said. "I've known you my whole life... we're twins. You can tell me anything, you know that. Did something happen... last night before you came back?"

"I did what you told me to do. No problems there," he whispered the last part to himself, rubbing his eyes as he felt his eyes stinging. "All we have to worry about now is getting back home."

"And make sure that it wasn't us," the girl continued, making him swallow hard. "You're right! There really is nothing to worry about!" she smiled at this. "Len, you're the best brother I could ever ask for."

"...thanks, Rin," Len smiled sadly at this as his hands trembled. "F-For being here..."

* * *

"We made it!" Rin exclaimed as she was escorted into her home by her twin. "Thank you again!"

"It's my job," her brother gave her a smile. "I'm glad to be home too..."

She giggled. "So I wasn't the only one who was homesick! Maybe that's what was bothering you earlier, huh?"

"I... guess so," the younger of the two lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell his sister the truth.

He just... can't.

"Let's go do something together!" she suggested enthusiastically. "Like have tea together this afternoon at the garden! Well, after you take a rest, of course! You must be really tired, aren't you?"

She was happy.

Happy that it's all over.

"Mm, maybe I'll sleep in for a bit," Len nodded, turning to his room. "I'll wake up earlier so I can prepare some snacks for you."

"Okay. I'll help out too, if I can," the blonde female nodded.

"You don't have to. I can do it."

"What, scared I might hurt myself?" she joked, wanting to lift her twin brother's mood even for a little bit.

"Yes, yes, now get some rest," he laughed a bit and pushed her in the direction of her room. "I don't want to have tea with someone who sleeps during a conversation."

"But-"

"It's fine. I'm used to it anyways. See you later, Rin."

* * *

"Maybe it wouldn't help if I started early to give him a less difficult time..." the blonde princess muttered to herself, silencing her footsteps as she was about to sneak past the hallway. _Is he even awake? Or did he trick me again to make sure I didn't actually mean what I said? _

She peeked into Len's room carefully and quickly hid behind the wall. He was sitting on his chair, his elbows resting on the desk with his hands covering his face. Well, that's what it looked like since his back was facing her view.

_Oh! He's awake! _She thought and stuck a foot in front of her as she turned to the side. _Must... go past this door and I'm off to-_

She then heard sniffling sounds... like someone was crying. She immediately jumped to the other side of the door frame. And peeked again. This time, she saw him trembling. Was he crying when she wasn't looking?

Rin felt a bit depressed, just hearing him crying to himself. She wanted to be more supportive of him so that he wouldn't be in this state anymore. She owes him so much for what he's done.

But something told her to leave him be. After all, this personal problem of his was something he wanted to keep a secret from her, or from anybody, and she respected that. Maybe he could tell her later on.

* * *

_Well, I better prepare something... Rin should be awake anytime soon, _Len told himself after he washed his face. _Cake should be fine._

He then stepped into the kitchen to find his sister trying to carry a silver tray with all items necessary for their tea. She even had an apron on. "Rin, what are you-?"

"Whoa! You're awake already?" she blinked. "I, uh... surprise?"

"Since you've already finished, might as well go with it," the younger twin sighed and lifted the tray off her hands. "Clean yourself up, I'll bring this over to the garden."

After a few minutes, Rin came back with a new dress (God knows how she changed into that dress in a small amount of time) and sat down at the table. "The breeze out here feels refreshing, as always. Am I right?"

"...yeah," Len replied a bit late. He picked up the small jug of warm milk and absentmindedly poured too much milk into his teacup. "Ah, what was I thinking..."

"...Len," his sister said. "You've been out of it lately. May I, again, ask what's wrong?"

"Bad dreams, as usual," the brother was telling the truth... well, half of it. "Still bothering me."

Rin looked at him, giving him a small smile. "Then... I hope you get over your nightmares soon."

* * *

TBC

**/fail. lawl.**

**I feel like I wrote it pretty badly :/**

**But next chapter, there will... I'll just leave you guys to guess x3**

**I'm getting my laptop back tomorrow, so I hope I can update faster. **

**~ miacchi**


	14. Emblem

**A/N: Finally, a fast update, huh? I am super proud of myself. I have two news, which I will announce at the end of this chapter. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **

**_xXFleRzY-ArTisTiCXx_**

_and_

_**hopexescaliber**_

**Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Emblem**

**

* * *

**

"_Nice to meet you, Prince Kaito," she gave me a sweet smile as she offered her hand._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Miku," I smiled back, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Would you like to show me around town?"_

_

* * *

_

"_I'll be your first dance," I insisted. "And please, don't bother with the formalities; you can just call me 'Kaito'."_

_Miku nodded with a smile as we held hands._

_

* * *

_

"_But just promise me two things."_

"_I'm listening," she said, looking directly at me with those turquoise eyes._

"_First of all, I want you to promise me a private lunch tomorrow."_

"_Sure! And the other one...?"_

"_I'll be your first dance," I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, still smiling at her. "I'll see you there. And don't forget your mask!"_

"_Alright then!" her smile was directed towards me. I have never felt so happy in my life... "I won't forget it, don't worry!"_

_

* * *

_

_I wished those moments would have lasted longer than they were._

_

* * *

_

The Prince of Blue was sitting back at his throne in the castle with his elbow propped up on the armrest, while he rested his cheek on his palm. Everyone was worried about him, as his depressed expression remained plastered on his face for days.

"...what would you want us to do, your Highness?" a guard decided to ask. All those in the throne room waited for a few moments for their prince to respond, though he has only remained still and silent.

Another man spoke up. "The one who has..." he paused, and thought, _Is it alright to mention... that? _

"The one who has ended the maiden's life," the other continued, seeing Kaito tense up. "Has committed a crime and must be charged for murder."

"I'm... aware of that," Kaito said as he stood up. "I want to know who did it. Please ask around if anyone was around at the town square on that day. They might have seen who it was."

* * *

"_O-Oh, I just remembered!" Miku stammered adorably. "I was... supposed to go somewhere today, and I might be late!"_

"_Really?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty. I wasted her time, didn't I? "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had plans today... you really should have told me earlier, Miku."_

"_No, it's alright, I had a... wonderful time!" she smiled at me. That smile never ceases to attract me._

"_Would you like me to give you a ride to your meeting place?"_

"_N-No!" she answered quickly. "...I wouldn't want to trouble you, and besides, I need a bit of exercise myself..."_

"_Just be careful, alright?" I gave her a smile right before she left.  
_

_

* * *

_

_I should have told you what I really felt. If only I knew..._

_

* * *

_

_I wish I never left her side... _"...did you get any information?" the prince asked, snapping out of his daydreaming. _I knew I should have kept my eye on her until I knew she was safe..._

"Most of the townsfolk that were present have not spotted her," one of the guards said. "However, she was last seen accompanied with someone about her age with distinctive blonde hair and blue eyes before going to the forest. And also, right after you parted ways."

"Distinctive blonde hair and blue eyes..." the blue haired male repeated to himself. He thought carefully. _No one from my kingdom would have such features..._

He was right. A future king would know all those follow him, so the residents of the Kingdom of Blue are out of the list. No one in Miku's hometown would do such a thing either.

"But... there was a bit of suspicion in Princess' Rin's departure. She left the morning after the disappearance," another guard said. "And they have left quite quickly."

"We have also surveyed where the body was found..." the guard reported. "...and saw a dagger with the Kingdom of Yellow's emblem."

* * *

TBC

**An apology for so many flashbacks (and line breaks) to fill the spaces.**

**The special announcement(s)!**

**I have recently thought up of an idea (thanks to my friend) for yet another Vocaloid fanfiction! And you've guessed it! It's another Miku x Len! Read the summary below and tell me what you think about it! I need about 5 reviews before the end of this fic to publish it right after _Complications _finishes! And also another 5 for my fanfiction based on _Spice! _So I have two fics to advertise here!**

**Scheme** _romance/drama _based on the song 'Spice!'. Kagamine Len is a playboy who wants all the girls. Lucky for him. His wish always comes true. Hatsune Miku, the new student, falls into this trap. What happens if she finds out about his little scheme?

**Sing Me A Song **_romance/hurt/comfort _Miku is an ordinary high school student who loves to sing, specifically at a certain karaoke bar. Len, a shy student working part time at a karaoke bar. All it took was an after school shift and a microphone... and 10 dollars per hour.

**If you want to see those fics posted, please give out the reviews, and I swear I will write and publish! But it comes after Complications (because I still have a school life).**

**~ miacchi**


	15. The Red Village

**A/N: This was originally a longer chapter, but I decided to divide it into two. The other half would be chapter 16. I think this fanfiction WILL reach a 20th chapter (maybe even 30 if I drag things longer). x) Bad news though, this is my last day of holidays, so update will take long again Q_Q**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_**vocachara**_

_**xXFleRzY-ArTisTiCXx**_

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**The Red Village**

_**Long, long ago in some place was  
**__**the Kingdom of treachery and inhumanity.  
**__**In a small village, there lived  
**__**the red haired village maiden.**_

Once, there was an isolated and peaceful village, which was called the Red Village. The Red Village was known for its agriculture: it had fertile soil and vast, lush grassy fields. Crops and farm animals have grown healthy, and the small town was bustling with business.

It was like a scene from a painting.

In the village, there was a long haired girl in her late teens named Meiko. She, along with her family, owned a small farm just like nearly everyone in the area.

She was happy, and she loved her home to the fullest, thanking the Lord for each day that passed. She looked up at the starry sky one night, lying down among the field of grass next to her small house.

"A shooting star!" Meiko exclaimed, sitting up and childishly pointing to where the star was. "I need to make a wish!"

After a moment of thinking, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. _I wish the village would stay the same!_

_

* * *

_

A week after that event, things started to happen.

* * *

The Kingdom of Yellow started to be controlled by a new ruler, Princess Rin. Under her command, numerous villages came under attack by the Yellow troops. The Red Village fell victim to the violent treatment, and was now under her authority.

_**Military policemen were autocrats **_

_**and all her livestock had died off.**_

_**The family who she loved too died from starvation**_

_**everything was all for the princess.**_

Along with this misfortune came a terrible drought, causing the crops and fields to shrivel up. In turn, this lead the animals to die off without food to eat. In addition, a rule was stated; all residents were to pay the monthly tax, which was too high for some to pay.

The penalty was apprehension or loss of life, which eventually happened to those who were taken into the dungeon.

_Someone will come and save us, right? _Meiko thought sadly, still having hope.

* * *

After a couple of years, the princess' tyranny has never subsided; in fact, her power grew as time passed. The population has decreased greatly, and those who survived were considered lucky for living, and unlucky for going through suffering until death.

Meiko, now in her early twenties, was one of those survivors. She now lived alone, as her whole family has eventually passed away one by one, just like the rest of the village. Her farm was almost empty; the barely-growing crops were less than enough to feed herself, along with her chicken and cow.

Those two years have drained the young woman of her hope. _I was stupid to think that my wish would come true, _she told herself, hugging her knees. _I was a stupid girl back then..._

Tears fell from her eyes, hearing screams of horror. She didn't want more of this, and she didn't want anyone to experience pain anymore. Meiko wanted the village to be like it was two years ago: cheery, simple and free of any rulers.

Princess Rin was like a rose; if you try to reach for it, you will only get pricked by its pointy thorns. Taking off all its petals would deprive the flower of its value and significance.

If one rebels against her or fails to follow, no good will come out of it and it will bring nothing but pain.

But flowers have to wither and dry up someday too, just like every other plant. It will have to lose its petals sooner or later.

It only takes time.

* * *

One day, Meiko woke up to the sound of silence; a sound she has not heard in a long time. This was quite unusual. Usually, she would hear the sounds of the soldiers' rattling armors and heavy footsteps.

Wearing a puzzled look on her face, she decided to go out and have a look just to ask anyone (if there was anyone still there) what was going on.

"The princess has returned to her castle, just back from a trip," an old lady replied to her question. "She has requested for her men to return to the castle."

"Why?" the brown haired woman asked, more confused than she was a moment ago.

"I heard that the soldiers of the Blue and Green are somewhere around the region," the old woman said, looking off into the distance.

As if on cue, they heard footsteps and galloping horses in the distance, and those who were outside ran back in their huts, fearing that the Yellow army has returned. Meiko has also went back to her home, peeking through her many windows.

The noise grew louder, as if they had come in town. Seeing multiple Blue and Green armors go past her window, she went outside without thinking to go take a look outside.

Horses and men in Blue and Green armors.

* * *

TBC

**Yes, I did make all of this up since there was too much missing information from the song. Look forward to the next chapter! It's ready to post anyways.**

**~ miacchi**


	16. Meiko, the Daughter of Vengeance

**A/N: Woot. Part two. Unfortunately, quick update promise must be a bit delayed... I need the next two weeks for 5 tasks due within these 14 days. (and even onwards) because this is by far the busiest I'll ever be. **

**Thanks to the lucky reviewer: **

**_vocachara_**

**Enjoy while you can, kiddies.**

**

* * *

**

**_The Daughter of Vengeance_**

_Sneaking around won't do anything, _she told herself. _Ask around!_

After surveying her surroundings, she went up to a man with blue hair and a different armor than the rest. "Excuse me, is it true that your army is headed for the Kingdom of Yellow?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, of course," he responded as if she was asking about the color of the sky. He looked at her curiously. "Are you one of this village's occupants?"

She nodded. "This is the Red Village... we have a very small population, and our home has absolutely nothing in store for you. Why are you, along with hundreds of me, here in a place like this?"

"We must prepare, and set up camp," the blue haired man said to her. "Are we not welcome to stay in your village?"

"Help the locals," Meiko requested sternly. "That's all I ask of you... have you seen this place?"

"Certainly, miss," he smiled kindly. "I don't like seeing anyone experience pain. Your village seems to be... highly affected by nothing but trouble."

"...and... there is one more thing that I want to ask of you."

"Hm?"

"Please... let me fight with you against the Kingdom of Yellow," the brown haired female said seriously. "I have always detested that girl who ruined the lives that existed in this community."

"But..." the man looked at her in shock. "You're a..."

"A woman," she continued. "Sir, I may not know who you are, but please, do anything in your power that will allow me to fight. A person, no matter what their gender, should be permitted to be a soldier. I would do anything to put an end to her reign."

He suddenly caught a look of strong determination coming from her. "...alright," he agreed. "I get the impression that your village is tough."

"They are, sir," Meiko declared. "Everyone is very strong. They, too, would like to join me."

"Very well then," the blue haired male said. "...I approve. Fortunately for you, we have plenty of equipment for you to use." He paused. "I never quite asked. What is your name?"

"Meiko," she introduced herself. "And may I ask for yours?"

"...Kaito," he smiled once again. He noticed her looking at his armor curiously. "Ah, as for this... mine is different because-"

"You must be a...?"

"Prince," he coughed and looked over to the side.

She had a slightly surprised look. "I see," she muttered.

"For your home, I shall have a special red armor made, symbolizing the Red Village, an independent village," he stated.

* * *

The brown haired maiden looked at herself in the mirror one more time. _It would be difficult while d__efending myself... _she thought and glanced at her kitchen knife. She walked over to the table slowly.

Before Meiko could step out of her home once again, she took a sharp knife and held the ends of her long hair. Pulling her own hair and grasping the knife, she swept the sharp object to her hair, cutting it short.

_It would probably be easier to move with short hair, _she thought, throwing away the cut ends.

She grabbed the full harness of thick, quickly-made plate armor, which was colored red and began to wear it.

* * *

After about an hour trying to put it on, she met her fellow citizens wearing the same red armor, standing along with the prince. He was holding something with both his hands. Walking up to her, he presented the weapon and shield to her.

"This... is a very well-built weapon," he informed, handing her the stainless silver sword. "I have a feeling that only you will be able to wield this blade skilfully." He then got a matching shield with their village's emblem engraved in front. "Use them carefully."

Meiko then remembered something. "I... don't know how to go into battle," she mumbled softly.

"I know we will be able to succeed with your help," Kaito gave her a grin. "You can do it. Would you be able to lead your comrades to battle?"

"Certainly," the woman responded confidently.

"We're moving out now," the prince said. "The others will be under your instruction."

"...let's go," Meiko instructed as a smile, for the first time in years, has formed on her lips.

* * *

_**Evil flower, I'll scatter you someday  
**__**with the sword of vengeance**_

_**

* * *

**_

TBC

**Yet another announcement: should I write a modern version of this story or not? Voice your opinions through a review.**

**Review to tell me about my story ideas for _Scheme _and _Sing Me A Song _plus the modern version of _Complications._**

**Apologies for having a busy school life.**

**Expect an update in two weeks, at the latest? I hope I'll get time to update though.**

**~ miacchi**


	17. Commander

**A/N: Back from ze two week assignment blocky! Updating once more. Aaand, here I am, stressing about my goddamn _future. _I know I'm not a person who doesn't think about the future much, but this time, it's for _REALZ._**

**Subjects were offered to me (according to my grades). I've got to say, I have a fair bit of amount on mine compared to my annoying otouto. For once, I feel sorry for the bastard. He didn't get offered _PHYSICS, THE HARDEST TO OBTAIN._ If he doesn't become a pilot, no more free flights for me.**

**And I (ZE ARTISTe) has NOT been offered Visual Arts. WHAT THE HELL. This subject required an A-C grade in HISTORY AND GEOGRAPHY and an A or B grade in ENGRISH. Geography, no problem. History, I had _PERFECT_ GRADES goddamnit.**

**However, ENGRISH was another story. I had a C, thanks to the bull they call LESSONS. No one actually DOES dramatic soliloquies in real life, and we KNOW HOW TO READ A GODDAMN TOURIST PAMPHLET and shit. What this country needs is one BIG FAT GRAMMAR AND SPELLING LESSON.**

**So, I shall do Multimedia, Mathematics, Standard English (PLEASE give us something to LEARN), IT, Catholic Studies and Photography... Plus... Italian Beginners. Totally out of my career path, but what the hell. European languages are FUN.**

**At least I could pronounce them right, since I AM sort of... well, I have 1/4 Spanish, and 3/4 Filipino in me. Related languages. Yay.**

**Anywho, special thanks to:**

**_hopexescaliber_**

**_and_**

**_SweetDarkness_**

**Thanks to everyone who read and put up with my glorious ranting.**

**Bonus points for those who agree with me.**

**

* * *

**

**_Commander_**

"_**You may annihilate the Kingdom of Green."**_

With merely seven fatal words coming from the tyrant Princess' mouth, the Kingdom of Green has been shown no mercy.

Many, many homes were burnt to ashes.

Many, many lives were lost.

The lament of the suffering people has never reached the neighboring kingdoms. It had been too late when Kaito received the news. Only a handful of survivors have escaped safely from the surprise attack.

Those who remained from the Kingdom of Green has created an alliance with both Blue and Red in order to throw the ruthless ruler of the Kingdom of Yellow.

* * *

The Red, Blue and Green have reached the outskirts of the Yellow Kingdom, within days. All armed with equipment, they were in the middle of preparing themselves for the battle they are about to throw themselves into.

"Every battle needs a strategy. How are we going to...?"

"Simple..." Meiko said and crouched down to the ground, drawing her plan on the dirt with her index finger. "The Blue army has the most number of soldiers. Therefore, you must be the first to enter and fight off the Yellow army, who most probably has the same size of troops."

She then drew a different symbol for the Red. "The Red army, who has a relatively small amount of military force, will infiltrate the castle and capture the Princess," she explained.

"But they've never had any experience before..."

"That's true," the blue haired prince said, then added, "However, I believe that they can achieve this goal, especially with their commander, Meiko. Have I not discussed things with you?" His men silenced.

"...continuing," Meiko said, looking at everyone. "The Red will enter the castle, as the Blue will fend off the opponents, giving the Red a chance to enter and seize."

Another symbol, for the Green. "Finally, the Green will divide into two groups; you will be with the Red army. The first sector will be outside the castle to guard, with the assistance of some Red soldiers... and the other half will be joining me inside the castle. Soldiers of Blue, you may join my first sector if you wish."

"Any comments?" she asked finally once she stood up, then looked at the prince.

"No, not at all," Kaito shook his head with a small smile.

* * *

They waited for the sunset. They waited for the night to grow dark, and watched as a full moon rose to the middle of the sky.

Soon enough, marching footsteps echoed through the path with Prince Kaito and Meiko at the front. The Red's Commander seemed to be more in the lead, as if she was some sort of expert battle tactician.

Meiko nodded to Kaito, signalling the Blue's first entrance. About thirty men went through the gates (stealthily, of course), and the others followed after. Meiko was the first to enter among her first group, right after Kaito's final group.

They gave each other one more look before going into battle, silently saying, _good luck and be safe_.

Surprisingly, Meiko gave an impression of a strong force. She _was _like a master strategist, even better than Kaito's commander-in-chief, and even better than himself, who has been part of minor wars in the past.

This _woman_, who has never defended and fought, was more _superior _in battle than a highly experienced _male, _who has ruled a kingdom.

She looked completely different from before. Her old appearance, the look of hopelessness and fragility, contrasted her new one; the new, determined and hopeful female knight of the small, Red Village.

Thinking honestly, Kaito was not a man of action. He was a gentle, sensitive type of young man, and disliked the idea of warfare. But still, he would do so for the better, for the good of his Kingdom. For justice.

He has seen numerous people move to his Kingdom coming from the Yellow Kingdom, and even its neighbors and colonies. They were poor and out of shape, traumatized and desperate to get away from the ruler.

And then there was the Red Village, another small area that was strongly affected by this tyranny. It made him disappointed and furious at the same time. He was told not to interfere with other Kingdoms' business, but he had to do something.

_Someone _had to do something.

Thankfully, Meiko was another person who has shared the same reasons.

What also bothered him was the fact that a small, 14 year old girl could cause all these problems. A _cute_, 14 year old gear who _danced _with him at his own ball. And he even failed to know that she was the..._autocrat _that, single handedly, directed and ordered constantly to result in this _**nightmare **_that many were suffering.

He refused to believe it at first, but now... he was absolutely speechless when he found out a few days ago.

Turning back to reality, they have already been spotted by Rin's soldiers.

Sharp-eyed minions, the bastards already charged in their direction.

Meiko was running in front of her comrades, until an enemy was running towards her with a sword.

_She's going to get hit! _Kaito thought, realizing that she has _never _fought real battles before. And her training was quite brief and short, and never really hit a target.

He was about to run there, but suddenly, the female brought her sword over the head and slashed her opponent from the base of his neck diagonally to the right hip. The sword's quality didn't help much either. They watched as this man's armor was sliced open, as well as his body.

The first blood sprayed, as Meiko slightly hesitated to continue. "We're going... come with me!" she said as she hastened her walking with her companions closely behind.

This woman really _was_ born to fight.

* * *

TBC

**Simple-minded strategy planned by myself (it sounds quite stupid, doesn't it?). I feel like I wrote slight Kaito/Meiko. Did I? Well, they're okay anyways.**

**And as a bonus, here is the random Q&A section of the fanfiction.**

**Q: How are you able to write and describe Rin so... _differently?_**

**A: **_The answer is simple. One, because I am SO POSITIVE that Kagamine Rin is a YANDERE. Who here agrees with me on that? I know you guys are out there. Secondly, (to be honest with you guys) I am... let's just put it nicely. I am... not very fond of Rin. Really. I don't really like her. Every Rin/Len fics and pics make me cringe. Because, children, they are twins, therefore, described as a reflection of each other. And my judgement of twincest is screwing one's self. Just like selfcest shizz. Which I also do not like. MIKU/LEN FOREVER. THIS SHOULD BE CONSIDERED CANON. No matter what relationship that Rin and Len has in songs and fanfiction, I still get the image of twincest, so no thank you. They still have the same last name, the same eye color, the same hair color. I wish I could type more, but that would be quite annoying, wouldn't it?_

**Q: I like how you write Meiko in this story. How do you do it?**

**A: **_I like to change the image of women. Women are supposed to be strong and independent, and MUST be seen as a dominant individual who goes at her own pace. Those on magazines like Dolly or whatever, those are not women, they are stupid people. Girls. I tend to use the word woman. I believe they are strong. And also, personally, Meiko needs more love. And also, thanks to the influence of D. Gray Man's Miranda Lotto, I sort of felt better. Major character development, peoples._

**Anymore questions or comments, please send PMs and reviews.**

**Reviews preferred, though. But I don't mind either one :D**

**Again, thank you and sorry for all these... _opinions. I bet my rant was longer than the actual chapter..._**

**I mean what I type. My opinion, go ahead and hate me for it.**

**_Shame on me for having an opinion._**

**~miacchi**


	18. Captive

**A/N: And once again, I am back. Extremely happy and even more amused due to the reviews I received. And let me tell you something, everyone: you reviewers totally made my day. Contributed to the happiest I've been since... a very long time. :D Here are some replies to the reviews.**

**Thank you very, very much to: **

**_hopexescaliber_**

_Sadly, there isn't any more Miku/Len. But, I will be including MORE of it, even though it is (sort of) dying out in the story. And as I said (way) earlier, an alternate happy ending will be posted :D_

_...and yes, I am a very proud FILIPINO. _

_Twist, maybe._

_**Reviewer**_

_Thank you very much for stating your own opinion. No, you are not a loser for being a 'maybe-a-fan-of-Kagaminecest', because there is such thing as freedom of speech. I respect that you hold your own opinion. As for the bashing, well. ... yeah. xD_

_Agreeing on the opinion of women? I hope more people will be aware of it too. :D_

_Using my review page as a type of forum for your thoughts? I find it very pleasant to read. (I just hope there are more of it from everyone in the future xD )_

_Again, thank you for giving me a feedback about my story. I find it very helpful, since I always look for reviews like these. I felt awesome after the comments._

_Your comments and opinions on whatever are always welcome here, and that's also the same for everyone else._

_**Aiko the Hunter**_

_Thanks a lot for the compliment. I'm glad that people are happy about the story :D_

_**WolfspiritSD**_

_Don't worry about joining my rantfest, I consider it quite appropriate in my reviews page. I like it when people do that~_

_I'm glad you share the same opinions. (you know, about the ranting. xD )_

**Everyone is totally forgiven for joining the ranting.**

**And everyone is also welcome to join and add more whenever. xD**

**Important note at the bottom, children.**

**

* * *

**

**_Captive_**

The sound of slashing and screaming were heard throughout the Kingdom and made their way to the twins' ears. Rin sat by the windowsill and remained apathetic to the situation. She looked impassive and looked out the window to see her soldiers fighting against the large number of soldiers from the Blue Kingdom.

Both Rin and Len could tell that the guards in their castle were either defeated, or was about to. They heard that the opposing army was strong and well instructed by their leader, who is the current prince.

He knew this would happen sometime soon. Len knew that, one day, the people will stand up for themselves and put an end to his sister's reign. He was well aware that his twin was misusing her authority, and he also noticed that people despised her for it.

Though part of him wished for this, he was never hoping it to be solved in any form of violence.

* * *

"Where could they be hiding...?" Meiko shifted her eyes around the numerous corridors in the hallway. _They must be at the top floor..._

Her long sword was unsheathed, ready for anyone who might act hostile towards them. However, they heard almost no sound. Maybe the servants have already evacuated from the castle, due to all the commotion outside.

After ascending a flight of stairs, they have finally reached the top and ended up in a long hallway identical as the ones in the lower levels.

All they had to do was search the doors.

* * *

Len gasped, hearing some chatter and stepping.

**This was it.**

Walking quickly towards his sister, who was still unaware of the nearby presence, he held her in his arms protectively with a serious facade. _I'll protect you, Rin..._

"...w-what...?" Rin looked extremely confused at his current action. She didn't know.

The male twin held his index finger to his lips, then let her go.

She was twice as puzzled at this. _Why is he...?_

"...Rin, I'm lending you my clothes, okay?" he said all of a sudden in a low volume and began to unbutton his vest, walking over to the closet at the back of the room. It looked like he was rushing a bit.

After about a minute or so of undressing, Len got out the loosest dress he could find in the wardrobe and put it on. Grabbing his discarded clothes on the floor, he shoved them into his sister's arms.

"Please, put this on and flee immediately," he said in a stern, yet gentle tone and walked over to the window as his sister changed into his clothes, putting away her dress quickly. By switching their clothes, they looked like each other, in a way.

The thoughts sank into Rin's mind. "L-Len... are you...?" the princess stammered. "A-Are you sure?"

Len turned around to face her with a gentle smile on his face. "It'll be alright. We're twins," he whispered softly and hugged his sister one last time. "I'm sure that no one will know..."

Finally letting go of her, he kissed her forehead before walking to the chair she usually sat at. "Rin... hide while you can, okay?"

She nodded reluctantly before hiding inside her wardrobe. As she closed the door, tears started to fall down her cheeks while peering through the small opening.

The door to the room suddenly opened, and people in red armor entered, eyeing the calm 'princess'.

"You're coming with us," one of them said as they held 'her' by the arm and tied 'her' hands together as they led their new captive out the door. Len was looking down on the ground, pretending to show indifference to the situation.

_No... please... don't take him away... _she thought. She got out of the wardrobe after those people left the room, and got out a hooded cloak along with a bag of some necessities. After all, she was told to escape immediately.

But... she wanted to see her brother one last time.

* * *

Three o'clock tomorrow afternoon, they said.

That time would end it all.

The impersonator sat in the cold prison, sitting on a creaky wooden plank hung on the wall. He was still in the same dress, and his wrists were still tied together. The blonde was not at all planning to escape.

He looked out the window on the plain, unpainted concrete wall, which had bars across them to prevent prisoners like him from escaping. It was currently night time, and the noise from earlier has definitely died down.

_Eighteen hours, huh...? _he thought and sighed. The sky was dark, and there was no candle lit in his cell. The only source of light present was the small amount of stars in the sky.

Eighteen hours until 'her' execution.

His execution.

The only thing he could do now was pray that Rin would be safe. Eighteen hours would also be more than enough time to think about everything. Everything he's done.

Why did he risk his life for her, you ask?

He loved his sister. She was the only family he's actually had. Their 'parents' really weren't considered family.

Parents wouldn't give away their children.

Parent's wouldn't separate their family from each other.

Parents should love their children.

Those were the things that Len still believes and hopes for, but unfortunately, those parents never showed up. Not to him, not to Rin.

On the other hand, Rin did not send him away. She did not want to be separated from her brother like before. And he was certain that they both loved each other as brother and sister.

Len's head hung low; he then felt that sudden guilt again, shivering in the cold prison cell.

The feeling after realizing that he ended his love's life.

His first love, his last love; the only one to make him feel... differently.

Would this act of repentance be enough...?

* * *

TBC

**Hope that chapter wasn't as crappy as I thought. While I was writing this, I had a slight case of writers block. Wish it didn't affect it...**

**I also have something for you guys to do.**

**I want people to have a chance to look back at the previous chapters. (Yes, a flashback of sorts.)**

**And maybe in reviews, I want everyone to include their favorite scene/s.**

**With Len in it.**

**I know you guys will pick Miku/Len scenes.**

**I just know it.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~ miacchi**


	19. Feeling of Remorse

**A/N: Apologies. I (once again) was hit by the notorious writer's block, and I also had to update my other story. Anywho, a warning to all before reading.**

_**WARNING: EXCESSIVE USE OF FLASHBACKS.**_

_**I just hope it won't annoy the hell out of you.**_

**I changed the flashbacks to prevent boredom... into Len's POV! So **_italics _**are flashbacks in Len's point of view, and **normal text **is told in third person. Yah. I hope it's not crappy. **

**Thanks to the reviewers: **

**_WolfspiritSD  
I'm glad you're happy with my writing. :D  
_**_And also, rant all you want. PLENTY of space down there._

**_hopexescaliber  
_**_Bwahahaha, I know how you feel like.  
Vocaloid hardly has any fanfiction written by Filipinos._

**_xXFleRzY-ArTisTiCXx  
_****_I hope someday that LenMiku will be considered as a canon pairing.  
_****_THEY HAVE TO. xD_**

**Enjoy the truckloads of FLASHBACK GOODNESS.**

**...which makes this chapter extra long. Longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Revisit your favorite MikuLen moments!**

**

* * *

**

_**Feeling of Remorse**_

"_Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss!" I apologized frantically as I helped her up before picking up a few things that fell out of my straw basket. "I should have watched where I was going!" _

"_No, it's alright," the green haired girl said. "I was the one who wasn't looking."_

"_Are you hurt?" _

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Thank goodness," I sighed in relief. I didn't want someone like her to get hurt, especially if I caused it. She looked at me with those aquamarine eyes and noticed what I was wearing. My clothes were of a different style compared to the clothing around this area._

"_I haven't seen you in town," she said as she looked at me. Her voice was... angelic. Her voice gave me an image of a choir of angels, singing beautifully. "Are you new?"_

"_No, I just happened to be passing by," I smiled and blush. Hopefully, she didn't notice... it would be quite embarrassing... "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Len."_

"_My name is Miku," her smile was sweet. Sweeter than any other. "It's quite nice to meet you, Len!"_

Len looked down at his feet, shackled together with a cold, rusty chain. His hands, too, were restrained with similar binds. He was still sitting on the creaky old bench in his cell, remembering the events of the past few days... when he was happy.

"_Miku... that's a beautiful name..." I smiled sweetly at her. Miku... so that was her name... it sounds quite pleasant._

"_T-Thank you," Miku bowed politely as she blushed slightly in an adorable way. "You've got a nice one yourself. Uhm... not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing in this little kingdom for?"_

* * *

He smiled to himself and chuckled softly. He looked back on how terribly shy she was when they first met. She was charming and quite endearing, especially with her being timid, as if she was a delicate porcelain doll.

* * *

"_...you're going to the ball in the Kingdom of Blue?" I guessed. I hope I'm right about this... "I heard it's a masquerade too..."_

"_Great, then we could maybe chat a bit more tonight!" Miku whispered giddily. "Ooh, this is wonderful!" She then paused for about a second. "How are we going to meet up though? I can't really tell who's behind masks..." She laughed sheepishly at this. _

"_Why don't you leave it to me?" I placed my hands firmly on her exposed shoulders. "I'll find you! I'm sure I won't mistake you for any other woman in that masquerade! I'll know somehow, trust me!" Mask or no mask, I could probably tell if it's her. _

_She thought for a while with a reluctant expression. She then grinned brightly at me, making me laugh. "Alright! I'll meet you there, Len!" she chirped happily, as if she was a child. She then looked at the sky. "A-Ah, I lost track of time! It's getting dark..." She turned to me one last time and smiled, before running off, nearly tripping in the process._

_What a sweet girl she is._

_

* * *

_

He laughed at his memory; her cute awkwardness after that meeting. Though she seemed a bit uncoordinated at first, she was graceful and elegant, and at the same time, she was simple.

* * *

"_Who-?" she asked cluelessly._

"_It's me," I replied smoothly and turned to her for a few seconds, revealing a smile behind my white mask. Miku blushed cutely as we held hands tightly to go off to somewhere secluded._

_

* * *

_

"_Would you want to go for a walk?" I asked softly as we reached our destination. "Just for the time being."_

_Miku nodded with a smile and got up, taking a step until she tripped on the end of her dress, making her squeak a bit._

"_Whoa, be careful there!" I pulled her wrist and held her waist in the other, pressing her against me to keep her from falling. Luckily, I was there to catch her._

"_T-Thanks," she stuttered as her face heated up. "G-Good thing you were here to c-catch me..."_

"_It's no problem," I mumbled shyly. I never wanted to let go of her from that moment._

"_Uh..."_

"_...do you want to dance?" I asked suddenly, then blushed and looked down at my polished shoes. "I mean, I didn't get a dance with you so..."_

"_But the music... we can hardly hear it," Miku pointed out. Before she could give me a proper response, I had already started to lead the dance. She seemed a bit surprised and flustered about my sudden action. "W-What are you doing...? We're dancing off beat..." _

"_Sometimes, music isn't all that necessary when it comes to dancing," I said with a smile. "We can take our time at our own pace, right?"_

_**Step... step... turn.**_

"_Y-Yes," she nodded and blushed even more and eventually got used to my pace**- our pace**, as she looked down at our feet occasionally. Miku looked up at me as our eyes met. d_

_I chuckled softly as she looked back at her shoes, her face still in a pleasant shade of pink. For a moment there, I felt like I would melt from that look she gave me. Those glimmering orbs of aquamarine made me think how she looked even more beautiful than before, thanks to the light coming from the full moon._

_**Step... step... turn.**_

"_What are you laughing at?" she raised a brow at me._

"_...I can feel your heartbeat," I laughed. It was true; she was pressed closely to me, and I could feel that her heartbeat quickened. "It's beating very quickly."_

"_..." her face reddened cutely._

_**Step... step... turn.**_

_After moments and moments of dancing, I came to a halt. Miku looked puzzled at this and gave me this **look** with such eyes whose gaze has softened. Those beautiful eyes..._

_I slowly raised a hand and caressed her smooth cheek gently, and I could feel that her heartbeat, once again, increased its speed._

"_Miku..." I whispered softly, then hugged her tightly. Should I say it...? _

"_Y-Yes, Len?" she hesitantly hugged back My attraction to her grew stronger as each second passed, as if I've been in love with her for a long time. However, it has only been a day. How could I fall for her this fast?_

_**It was love at first sight, **I told myself. Who knew that love at first sight could develop my feelings further? I thought it only existed in those fictional stories that I've read with my sister, but I guess it may be true, whether I like it or not._

_I ended the hug and placed my hands on her shoulders with a serious, yet gentle look. I lowered my head and slowly closed the gap between us and muttered, "**I love you," **before sharing a chaste kiss with her for the first time._

_Her lips were soft and warm, not at all cold from the evening chill..._

_I pulled apart after what seemed like minutes. "I love you, Miku," I confessed, right from the bottom of my heart. "Ever since I laid eyes on you in town..."_

"_So that was what they called 'love at first time', huh?" she muttered, leaning against me. _

"_You could call it that," I said, stroking her long, flowing hair. "I never really believed it until you."_

_Once again, her face reddened. "I wish you'd never have to leave tomorrow," she whispered to me. "That means I may never have to see you again."_

"_As long as you won't forget me, I'll be fine with it," I said with a smile. Even though we'll be apart, I'll be fine, as long as we never forget each other. "Well, it's getting a bit late. My princess might be waiting to go and rest..." I broke off the hug slowly, even though I wanted to stay a little longer. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I muttered..._

_...if Miku hadn't grabbed the back of my vest. _

"_I-I'll be there," she mumbled softly and hugged me warmly from behind. "... I love you too, Len."_

"_I'm extremely glad to know that," I told her and turned around, giving her one final kiss for the night. I don't recall being this happy. This was the night of my life... "Good night. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."_

_

* * *

_

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts. He regretted his inability to refuse his sister's order, and he regretted refusing the chance of ever running away with his beloved. If he had done so, they would have lived somewhere else.

A place where they could be alone, where they won't be found and disturbed. A place they will never be separated from, without princes and princesses to disrupt their time together.

And then they would wait a few years to get married.

After all, she was willing to do so. Willing to leave her home. The only thing that stopped them from doing so was... **_himself._**

**_

* * *

_**

"_In town... I saw you," I muttered. The memory of seeing her at the side of another man was awful... "At a shop... you were with this... blue haired man. May I ask-?"_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry!" she hugged me immediately before I could finish my question. I guess she already knew what I was about to ask. "I didn't tell you sooner... but please, don't run away, hate me or something... just listen?"_

"_I'm listening," I replied with a confused look on his face. I trust her. And I could never possibly be angry with her..._

"_The truth is..." she swallowed and looked down as if she were ashamed of herself. I just wish she would smile more often. "I'm actually engaged..."_

_I stayed silent. I know there's something to it, so I listened some more. _

"_But I don't love this man," she continued. "You know how it goes, right? Arranged marriages?"_

_I nodded without a word, and felt relieved that she did not love him back. _

"_I never decided on my own... it was always my parents, more specifically, my father," she added. _

"_I didn't mind, since I have no will to do anything for myself... until I met you. On that day... the moment we started talking to each other... you changed my way of life, Len. You taught me how to choose what I want and what I need..."_

_How could someone like me turn her life around in a matter of two days?_

"_I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a woman forced to do something she does not want to do," she said confidently in a serious tone. I knew she was telling the truth. "I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I love... which is you..."_

"_Miku..." I was at loss for words._

_He kissed her gently, with her responding. _

"_My future lies with you, Len," Miku said. "I want nothing more than to spend my life with you!"_

_

* * *

_

Len felt his heart growing heavy with remorse; he wished that he could reverse time, just to remake that decision. So they could be together for the rest of their lives. If it wasn't for that decision of refusal, Miku would still be alive right now, and he wouldn't be in this situation.

He looked out the window as his crystal blue eyes started to lose its usual brightness. He saw the sun rising from outside, meaning that his eighteenth and final hour was drawing close.

* * *

TBC

**I hope the flashbacks didn't annoy you, and that the changes helped ease your boredom.**

**I can feel the true ending coming to a close.**

**YET ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT: _THE MESSAGE OF REGRET and RE:BIRTHDAY _WILL BE INCLUDED AT THE END (of the TRUE ENDING).**

**And yes, the GOOD ALTERNATE ENDING will still be continued.**

**...and the next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow or the next.**

**Depends on what time. I blame TopGear for this one.**

**~ miacchi**


	20. The Fourteenth Hour

**A/N: I know, I know, I promised an early chapter... I am disappointed at myself. The reason why? One, I GOT MY FIRST JOB. Today was my first day, and it was awesome, despite the fact that I am the only teenager in the workplace. EVERYONE'S NEARLY TWICE MY AGE. I think. Two, I needed to lengthen this. That is all.**

**Thanks to the only reviewer from last chapter: **

_**hopexescaliber**_

**I knew flashbacks would ward you off... but I had to do it.**

**

* * *

**

**_The Seventeenth Hour_**

After the big battles between the opposing sides, the area has now calmed down and concluded that the alliance, consisted of the Blue, Red and Green armies combined, were victorious against the large army of the Yellow kingdom.

While many of these soldiers have died, they were honored with a proper ceremony.

Those who were with the winning troops and survived have celebrated their success over the opposing side.

Meiko, the commander of the operations, was highly praised by her use of her own advanced strategic ability. "No, no... I shouldn't get all this credit," she said modestly. "I was not the one to hold the target as captive. I only led the people there and backed them up."

"Nonsense. You did an excellent job there," Kaito said. They were sitting next to each other with wineglasses in hand, since neither of the two allowed themselves to drink ale or beer.

He then stood up from his seat and faced everyone. "I'd like to make a toast in honor of Miss Meiko, who led us to victory earlier," he announced, raising his glass. The rest did the same.

"Cheers!"

The female just looked down at her drink in embarrassment. Looking at the content, she had a feeling that something was terribly wrong...

Prince Kaito chuckled at her. _I guess she isn't used to these types of activities, _he thought.

The blue haired man looked up at the ceiling as he drank his wine, being thankful that they won the war.

_Miku's death would be avenged, _he reminded himself.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

_I can't sleep, _Rin thought with furrowed brows and got up, clutching her hooded cloak. She immediately ran out, leaving her home and all her belongings as it is. She had to leave the Kingdom, and run as far as she can.

She was hesitant about this at first, but what can she do?

But before she went off somewhere, she had to see her brother one last time... to say farewell, to apologize, and to tell her brother that she loved him. She's never really had a proper chance to do so...

_No matter what, _she told herself. _I have to find him..._

* * *

The clock struck two, and the ticking time was heard throughout the Yellow Kingdom's square, where executions (ordered by Rin, usually) were carried out. This would be the last time that the plaza's own centerpiece, the infamous staged and sharp _guillotine, _would be used.

Soon, after the final execution, the guillotine will be burnt down to ashes, preventing death penalties from happening in the kingdom ever again.

Len, still bound by chains, was brought out of his cell for the preparation. He looked lifeless and empty, and did not speak a word. His now dull, blue eyes never looked away from the ground.

At least he didn't get dragged forcefully; that would be quite difficult to bear with.

He shook his head. He wasn't supposed to think negatively at this time; after all, he... _needed to make the most out of the remaining time. _

The blonde turned his head to the side to observe where they were passing by. It was the mirror shop that he went to about a week ago. His eyes panned across the variant range of mirrors, reflecting his image.

He chuckled a bit at his ridiculous appearance: his hair was decorated with a black scruffy-looking hair clip that looked like a flower, and the now-torn yellow & black dress he borrowed from his sister (surprisingly) fit him perfectly. Even though his overall image was dishevelled.

After a short moment, that laughter died off. It actually helped him lighten up a bit more, despite what was going to happen in less than an hour.

* * *

Rin was walking briskly along the streets of her kingdom, or what used to be hers. By running away, she needed to disown everything she has owned, except for her current clothing, of course.

She looked from side to side, only noticing that no one was indoors. Everyone was headed towards a certain direction for some reason.

_Where are they going? _she asked herself curiously as her eyes followed a couple of people.

After following the two citizens closely behind, she was led to the square, where a large crowd was gathered, mostly around the wooden stage in the center, where the guillotine was displayed.

_What about it? What's going on? _she was even more puzzled than earlier. The only way to find out is to watch and wait... behind a small building where no one could see her.

* * *

TBC

**Slight humor? I fail at this stuff. Really.**

**To make up for the lateness, the next chapter is up today too.**

**AND IT'S LONGER. :D**

**~ miacchi**


	21. The Fifteenth Hour

**A/N: Everyone, get your tissue boxes and ice cream (or chocolate) ready. I don't want everyone's computers and laptops drowning in tears :D THIS IS IT.**

**...Please enjoy this chapter, which is typed up straight after my first day of work. XD**

**

* * *

**

**_The Eighteenth Hour_**

_Nearly there, _Len thought as he was being pulled along in chains and ropes as they arrived at the center of the square. His execution was merely a few minutes away, with everyone watching him.

He was silent, and averted eye contact from everyone's eyes... They wanted him, or who they thought was Rin, to end his life, but not once has he complained about losing his life. It was all worth it; the sacrifice, the repentance, the love for his sister.

_If I died... _he told himself. _Would I be able to meet Miku again...?_

* * *

Rin's eyes widened in shock and covered her mouth. _Was that really Len? _she asked herself, seeing her brother in those garments he borrowed from her the day before. _Why is he up there?_

The blonde girl wanted to know, but she couldn't ask anyone.

* * *

Meiko looked at the clock tower as a man spoke out from the middle of the _plaza. Two more minutes..._

"We are all gathered here today..." he paused. "...for the execution... of the tyrant ruler, Rin."

Most of the crowd cheered loudly at this. Obviously, they were pleased that their prayers were answered that the reign would end.

The brown haired woman then looked at 'Rin' closely, since she was near the 'stage'. Squinting her eyes, she noticed something that everyone didn't.

_She looks... different from what I remember... _she observed and looked at 'Rin's details. The eyes looked different, with a softer glint in 'her' eyes, and 'her' arms seemed to have a bit of muscle, as if it was a male's arm...

* * *

_**One more minute to go.**_

* * *

'Her' features were definitely strange, for a girl. As far as Meiko remembered, the princess was short, with a slim frame. This person in front of everyone looked tall and slightly well built.

_No... it couldn't be... she wouldn't happen to have a **twin brother**, right? _she asked herself and recalled the last time she actually saw the princess.

It was a few years back, almost right after the time where their village was invaded. She remembered that _Rin _always had this one person by her side.

He was her personal servant.

He had the same hair and the same eyes.

They _were _nearly of the same height at that time.

And they had almost the same features.

* * *

_**Thirty seconds.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Any final words?"

Len only looked up at the man, and took a glance around the plaza with an empty, blank expression. This was his final moment.

_Rin, please live your life to the fullest... please, keep smiling._

Kaito glanced worriedly at Meiko, who was standing next to him. "Are you alright...?" he asked in concern.

She gulped. "...take... a look at her..." she mumbled, inclining to 'Rin'.

The prince did so, and came to the same conclusion as her.

* * *

_**Ten seconds.

* * *

**_

"I regret nothing," Len whispered to himself and shook his head at the man as his head was placed below the blade.

All the memories he lived through started flashing by quickly through his head; from the time he and Rin were raised together, playing without a care in the world. The time when they got separated for nearly 10 years, and the time where he started working as his servant.

And then his first love came along. He remembered their first meeting, with those same feelings attached, to the night where they first kissed and confessed their feelings for one another...

Then he was ordered to end her life by his hand. Her death began his life's misery.

It was a short while, but he was glad to love, and to be loved.

He closed his eyes and smiled for the last time, and decided to recite his sister's favorite phrase.

"_**Oh my, it's snack time."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Finally, the time had come as the church bells tolled, announcing the end.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She wanted to scream.

Tears burst out from her eyes; she couldn't hold it in. Rin sprinted through the crowd to talk her brother out of it, but she was too late...

He was gone...

She cried and looked down at the ground, turning around.

Rin decided to go to some other place so she can live, just to grant her twin's wish.

* * *

"'Her' voice..." Kaito's eyes widened.

_They captured the wrong one...? _ Meiko's knees weakened from the shock and fell to the floor. "I can't believe it..."

She was beyond shocked. She was horrified to find out that with her 'guidance', her squad was misled, capturing the wrong person. The worst part was that the wrong person was executed.

"But... why?" she pounded on the pavement. _Why did he do that...?_

Kaito crouched down to the ground with the same crestfallen expression, and held the woman close.

* * *

_**Weeks and weeks passed...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rin was living alone in a faraway kingdom. She changed her hair and clothes, and she knew that no one could find her... yet.

Lying down in the empty field, she looked up at the clear blue sky. She, along with her twin, used to do this when they were little. _You shouldn't have done that... _she thought and wiped her eyes as she got up quickly, walking over to the nearby beach.

_You did everything for me... I've always been so selfish, and I gave you troubles, didn't I? _she sighed. _You, who are the only one to grant my wishes, are no longer here._

She recalled an activity that she did with Len. When they were about four, they wrote their wishes separate pieces of paper, and slipped them in the bottle. They closed up the bottle, and set them off to sea.

_You know, Rin, _it was as if her mind brought her back ten years ago. She heard his voice loud and clear. _Once this bottle is opened by someone else, your wish will come true!_

She knew that her wish hasn't changed.

An object caught her eye. It was buried in the sand, and she chose to walk up to it.

She dug it up and discovered... a bottle with a rolled up note inside. Curiously, she took out the cork, and got the note from inside. As she unrolled the note, her hand covered her mouth.

It was Len's bottle, and his wish was contained in the bottle.

The wish... was similar to hers.

* * *

_**If we were ever to be reborn, I wish we would still be twins.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I hope that was good, because, my friends, the true ending has now... ended. Please keep your eyes open for the alternate happy ending. :D**

**_And now... it's Question and Answer Time!_**

**_Q: How come you decided to write Rin nicely now?_**

_I wanted some drama, and slight change. xD _

_**Q: This fic is bad! D: It doesn't follow the originals WHY DO YOU DO THIS?**_

_This is called a FANFICTION. Therefore, it is not canon, and it is just a story. It's not real life, and it's not original. That's why it's called a fan-created story. If you want a fic that follows the original ones, then go find them. Or read the original stuff._

_**Q: Aren't you going to write a chapter about Haku, Teto, etc?**_

_Sorry, guys, but they aren't **actually **in the 'original'. It was just Len, Rin, Miku, Meiko and Kaito. If you believe that they are, that's only your opinion to hold. I can't write them._

_**Q: Why not? (If you are still persistent about it)**_

_...okay, so here's another response. I don't really consider the UTAUloids as their own individual. They're fanmade and they have voices off the original VOCALOIDs, and people only adjust their pitch, etc. to make them sound 'original'. In short, I think they are... rip-offs or something. Whatever. _

_However, I will consider having them appear a bit in the future AU fics (in Sing Me A Song and Scheme), so yeah._

_**That's it. Go ahead and hate me for my opinions. This is a free country (sort of) and everyone is entitled to their own.**_

_**If you wish, you may, once again, rant on my reviews page.**_

_**I DARE YOU.**_

**~ miacchi**


	22. Alternate Ending Part I : True Feelings

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I got held up by school and... Animania. It was awesome. Bad news; exams are on Wednesday, so the last time I will update until the next wednesday (or the next weekend). If I'm lucky, I get time off and will try to write.**

**Thanks to _WolfSpiritSD _for giving me a review. :D**

**Warning: Short Chapter. But I'm guessing you already know. The reason why is at the end.**

**

* * *

**

**_Alternate Ending Part I : True Feelings_**

"I never decided on my own... it was always my parents, more specifically, my father," she said, her voice getting louder. I was there, listening carefully.

"I didn't mind, since I have no will to do anything for myself... until I met you. On that day... the moment we started talking to each other... you changed my way of life, Len. You taught me how to choose what I want and what I need..."

My lips formed into a small smile... when they said love changes a person, they meant it, didn't they...?

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a woman forced to do something she does not want to do," she said confidently in a serious tone, looking at me straight in the eye. "I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I love... which is you..."

"Miku..." I was absolutely speechless. I wanted to hear them clearly from her.

I kissed her gently, with her responding.

"My future lies with you, Len," Miku said, looking down shyly. "I want nothing more than to spend my life with you!"

"That is also what I want..." I replied softly, looking down. "But..."

I could see that Miku's smile nearly dropped.

"...tomorrow, Miku," I said, holding her hands. "I promise. To spend all my time with you is all I want..."

This meant that I had to leave my sister. To leave her alone forever, and not seeing her.

I didn't care anymore; I wanted my own life back. I wanted to live my life to the fullest without seeing people get hurt constantly. I want to go as far away from here as possible.

"Really...?" her eyes brightened as she wrapped her slender arms around me. "I can't wait..."

What I'm doing is for the best... right?

I stood up and held my face close to hers. "Just remember to meet me tomorrow before sunrise... around here, alright?"

"Of course," she nodded as her hair bobbed up and down giddily.

* * *

"Rin, I'm back," I closed the door behind me and took off my shoes. I frowned, seeing her throw pillows around the room in frustration. "What's wrong?"

"This is the worst... day... **ever!**" she yelled and continued hurling another pillow.

In deep concern, I sat down next to her, giving her a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"...this _girl_... she was with Prince Kaito..." she looked down at her lap. "I _hate _her!"

So... Rin has fallen in love with the Prince, and the girl with him was...

_Miku._

She was jealous.

"I sent a message to our troops and told them to move immediately and destroy the village, Len..." she wiped her tears, looking stronger with hatred.

"Rin...!"

"And I have a task for you, Len," she raised her head. "Kill her. I want her dead as soon as possible."

* * *

TBC

**You guys must be upset over the short chapter.**

**And that is why...**

**I will give you guys a choice on where this will go off to. YOU choose what happens! Pick 1 or 2, A or B, I or II. That means, THREE choices. Maybe even four.**

**1. Len will get into a fight with Rin and run off. **

**2. Len will lie to Rin that he would do as she says.**

**A. Len will run and warn Miku and the people of the Land of Green.**

**B. Len won't tell anyone; he'll stop everything by himself.**

**I. Rin finds out what he does.**

**If you choose I, decide whether she takes him as a traitor and targets him, or if she lets him go, but goes harsher on Miku and her home without telling him.**

**II. Rin wouldn't know; she'll be worried about Len and hire a search party.**

**Send your votes in through reviews. If no reviews are received, I'll have to wait and wait until I get at least one.**

**~ miacchi**


	23. Alternate Ending Part II: Envy

**A/N: I'm disappointed at myself that I only updated this story just now. I feel terrible about it, but I hope you guys can somewhat enjoy this chapter. I am really happy with the reviews from chapter 22. Very important note at the end. Literally the best and most motivating words said to me in my entire life. I love you guys. Almost brought me to tears, to be honest. :')**

**Thank you to the reviewers: **

_**DutchCherry12**_

_**WolfspiritSD**_

_**Hazune**_

_**Bokmal14**_

_**Dorodoro-chan**_

_**Luvandia**_

_**Sensitive girl**_

_**Hunny's Little Bun-Bun**_

_**Lawrence Hawkeye**_

_**Niburu Bubbles**_

_**Anonymous**_

_**Nocturnea**_

_**Random**_

_**ViooletCamellia**_

_**Melancholic Happiness**_

_**fan**_

_**a nalu fangirl**_

_**Kiiro no sanrantaru**_

_**masterchan 21**_

_**SuperNekofan**_

_**PandaFanForLife535**_

* * *

_**Alternate Ending Part II: Breaking Away From the Green-Eyed Monster**_

Never have I imagined that my own flesh and blood, my sister, the last remaining family I have left, wished something as horrific as this. I _know _that Rin is kind, and sweet, and had a love for all things. She _was. _Jealousy truly was a frightening emotion; it had swallowed her entire being.

"Rin...!"

She stomped her foot on the floor. The hollow sound echoed in the room, breaking the short silence between us. "I don't want questions, Len," she gritted her teeth in anger and held something golden in her trembling hands. She threw it on the floor and it slid across to me. "_I want her dead by tomorrow._"

It was a dagger.

Anyone could tell she was absolutely _furious _without even looking at her. She was like a ticking clock, waiting to count down for... who knows what will happen if she is kept waiting any longer for a response. The last thing I want to do is to have my hands soaked with blood... the blood of my beloved.

"_Do you understand?!_" her voice shook as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It shall be done, my princess," I reply sullenly. I could not do anything at the moment but to give her a reply, hoping that she would calm down. For now, all I can do is to think of something to avoid doing the unspeakable and to wait for Rin's anger to simmer down.

* * *

It was dawn, just hours away from seeing the light around the meadows. Rin cried herself to sleep, and it hurts me to see my precious sister broken into tears. I don't believe a single person in this world should have an experience such as this.

I'm afraid I can't go back into town just yet to see Rin. I can't imagine how she would react to see I haven't gone through with her orders. She is unpredictable. She must be searching for me, eager to hear of my news. I can't bear to see her in the form of the green-eyed monster I saw last night.

As I wait for Miku, I set my lantern on the well's rim and left my thoughts to wander around. From the moment I fell in love with Miku, I have betrayed my sister, my reigning sovereign. I have betrayed her when I lied, saying I would obey her orders and commit a murder.

I am a traitor. To her and to my country. What is a traitor to do? There _is _one thing left to do, and that is to atone for my own sins...

Suddenly, I feel two hands covering his eyes. I almost gasped in surprise, but sighed in relief knowing exactly who it was. The softness of her hands and the warmth of her skin... it's as if her presence was all that provides tranquility.

"Miku..." my expression softened. She giggled lightly and removed her hands from my face, proceeding to take a seat on the grass next to me. Instinctively, she held my hand and leaned against me.

"How are you this fine morning?" Miku asked.

"I'm... I'm fine," I replied, stammering along. She tilted her head in confusion as if to ask me what was wrong. In turn, I of course shook my head. I can't possibly tell her what Rin is up to. At least, not yet.

My palms have gone cold from the early morning mist, and her hands has kept them warm. The sun was beginning to rise as I inched closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

We watched the sky change colors until the sun has gone up from the horizon. I have always admired the sunrise, as it is beautiful and enchanting. It marks the beginning, the transition, and maybe change. I always thought that this was nature's way of sending us a message.

* * *

Once again, Miku and I spent the entire day together, chatting and laughing here in the forest. She prepared a delightful meal for the two of us in that basket of hers, as she always does. The sun has passed the center of the sky and shined brightly. Our conversation comes to a short pause as she asks, "Len, do you trust me?"

I raise a brow over the question. "Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

Miku places her hand over mine and looks up at me. "Earlier today, you seemed a bit... distracted. Was there anything... bothering you?"

"...yes," I answer honestly. I couldn't imagine myself lying to her. "I'm not sure if I can tell you right now, but-"

"I'll wait," she interrupts. "I'll wait until you can tell me. But if you can't... well, that's okay. Everyone has their secrets."

I smile and place a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding. Miku, I promise to tell you, but I will some other time. I'll make sure of it." She smiles in return, her cheeks tinted with a light pink color.

* * *

TBC

**That was totally not my best chapter, but I digress... Majority of you have voted option number two with a close 6 votes against 5! **

**Why is this chapter is so short? ****I'm giving an opportunity to have you guys vote for your desired ending, so here are the choices (and the tally) once again! This will happen for every chapter.**

**A. Len will run and warn Miku and the people of the Land of Green. Current votes: 4**

**B. Len won't tell anyone; he'll stop everything by himself. Current votes: 3**

**I. Rin finds out what he does. Current votes: 7**

**If you chose "I"... 1. ****Rin treats Len as a traitor and targets him**

****** 2. Rin lets him go, but goes harsher on Miku and her home without telling him.**

**II. Rin wouldn't know; she'll be worried about Len and hire a search party. Current votes: 2**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! By the way, I'll be slowly making my way through editing the previous twenty chapters. I'll update you guys on the progress for that.**

**~ miacchi**


	24. Alternate Ending Part III: Keep Me Safe

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I got busy as I just started university life. Anyway, this chapter is a little more lengthy compared to the last couple of chapters, so I hope you can all somehow enjoy this. There was just so much I wanted to write, lol. A whole load of important notes at the end, so if you can take time to read them, you might get a little excited. The word count for this chapter is a lie; there's at least 500 words of my notes in here.**

**Thanks to the reviewers: **

**_Nikoru-chi_  
**

**_fan, girl, reader, sally6358, ken_ (who I assume is the same person, but shoot me if I'm wrong, I just have a feeling about it, but I might not really care if it's just one person because I live a sad life)**

* * *

_**Alternate Ending part III: Keep Me Safe**_

The clouds have started to surround the sky as the sun began to set. It was yet another day that had almost come to an end, and I dread returning to Rin without being able to complete my task.

Miku had packed up and stood, almost about to bid me farewell. I quickly get up and grasp her hands. She smiles in response and inches closer to me while I embraced her tightly. I can no longer keep things in secret.

"Miku," I said seriously, releasing her. I looked straight into her eyes. I had to tell her now. "I am about to tell you something _very important._ This will be alarming news to you, but _please... _don't panic, don't be scared. Just please stay calm and just listen to what I'm going to say."

She looked a little startled, but nodded. I held her by the shoulders for support.

I took a deep breath. "My princess... is planning to launch an attack to destroy the Land of Green," I explained. I could already feel my voice quivering. "And her first order of command to start this is for me to... kill you."

Her eyes had become watery, and her body froze. I wasn't sure whether she wanted to get away from me right at that very moment, but I wasn't surprised that she would react like this. However, I continued. "I can't kill you. And I won't. I will never allow myself to do such a thing. It is completely against what I believe in, and I cannot allow myself to hurt someone I love so dearly..."

"Len..." Miku grabbed onto me, staining my shirt with her tears. I wrapped my arms around Miku, hoping I can comfort her. But there is nothing in the world that can make any of us feel better. It was a matter of life and death, and we could both be easily taken out if we made the wrong move.

"I want to save you," I said. "I want to save _all _of you. We have to go and warn everyone and stop a war from happening! And hopefully, we can figure out what to do after that..."

She looks up teary eyed. "I don't want anyone to get hurt either. I don't care what happens to me, as long as everyone is safe..."

"Miku. I can't let you get hurt, and I'm sure everyone will say the same," I tell her. "Do... do you know where I can stay for a couple of nights?"

She thinks for a second and replies, "Unfortunately, I'm not sure I can have you over... but I know someone who owns an inn where you can stay. It's just by my house."

I plant a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you. We better get going before it gets dark."

"I'll lead you there." She takes my hand and begins to pull me along with her.

She worries me. I understand I have given her too much to deal with, but it had to be done. It must have been a huge shock to hear all of that in what felt like ten minutes, and I've just passed on a great amount of stress and anxiety, and so much more. She must have a lot going on in her mind...

"I'm sorry about... everything," I apologize. "Are you going to be alright...?"

Miku turns her head to face me for a few seconds with a smile. Her cheeks were still flushed and her tears have dried up on her cheeks. "It's no problem... As long as you're with me."

I tighten my grasp on her hand. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. Or to anyone."

"Thank you."

* * *

We eventually arrive in the Land of Green, fortunately, almost before dark. I stand outside of Miku's house waiting for her to explain things to her father. After all, Miku is the daughter of a very influential man, and may be able to call in reinforcements to protect the people of this land. Miku told me he was a former commanding officer in the army of allied forces, involving the Blue and the Green, along with the Blue's colonies and other allies.

The door slams open and there he was, with Miku trailing behind him. She looked pale, even more terrified than when I told her about what was going to happen. She feared her father, much like a servant would fear his master.

"What's all this I hear about you damned _Yellows?!" _he bellowed angrily. Angry wasn't even the half of it. He was more than furious.

"Father!" Miku pulled on his arm, wishing he wouldn't make such a commotion. Their neighbors began to open their windows and doors and peek outside to see what was going on. The man was on the verge of thrashing.

Miku's father was much stronger than she was, so he stepped outside and grabbed me by the collar. I felt like I was lifted into the air, completely defenseless. I couldn't find anything to do but explain, and hopefully, he can trust me.

"S-Sir!" I stammered, keeping my hands on his. I didn't want to be choked. "Please calm down and let me explain!"

"How can I be so sure that _you _aren't one of _them?!_" he screeched. "Luring us into a trap you bastards have devised, just so you can go on a killing spree! Let me tell you, you despicable boy! We _Greens _aren't stupid! You think we'll fall into your hands so easily? Well, look how _wrong _you are!"

"I promise you... I mean no harm!" I retorted. "Please, just give me a minute... so I can tell you who I am...!"

"Sir, please! Put the boy down!" a green haired girl begged. She must be another one of Miku's neighbors that have been watching. "Let go of him!"

"Gumi..." Miku's eyes widened.

Miku's father seemed to have listened to the two girls pleading for him to stop. He snarled and let go, leaving me to gasp for breath. "Thank you..." I said to the girl, barely audible. I panted heavily, but I was thankful he was convinced to let go before I had passed out.

"Now, what were you trying to do getting involved with the old man?" the girl, who Miku called Gumi, whispered and helped me up. "You didn't threaten him, did you?"

"Not in the slightest," I answered. I faced the man, wanting him to take me seriously. Gumi stood behind me, watching closely once again.

"Sir. Please give me some of your time to bring you important information," I say politely. I don't want to infuriate him further. "My name is Len, and I serve- no, I am the _former _servant of Princess Rin. From the Yellow Kingdom. I have decided to abandon my kingdom in order to prevent a war from occurring."

"So you are not a soldier, nor a figure of authority," the man scoffed. "What are you doing here, spouting all these crazy conspiracies?"

Miku narrowed her eyes at her father. "Please, father! Just listen!"

"My... _former_ princess has planned an invasion; the destruction of your home, the Land of Green. She plans to ignite the war by ordering me to assassinate your daughter, but I refuse her orders! I wish not to have any blood spilt over this land. Please, help me defend your people. Defend your family. Defend yourself."

"How can you prove that there will be an attack?" he asks me. "There is absolutely no way that those Yellow troops will make it here at dawn with such short notice!"

I stop to think. Of course! "The princess always keeps troops close by for her own safety. They must be somewhere just beyond the outskirts of the city... you might see their camps set up."

"Sir," a man came running to the door with a scroll and handed it over to Miku's father. "Please read that. It's urgent."

He opened up the scroll and scanned the document. His eyes widened. "The fool was right..." he muttered to himself. Of course, we could all hear it. "Boy, it seems your claims were correct. Those Yellow troops have set camp northwest."

"There's your proof," I said. "I understand the princess' plans very well, and I guarantee I will use my knowledge to aid you and your people."

"Hmph," he grunted. "Very well. I will see what I can do." He returns inside his home calmly.

Miku approaches me for a hug. "You did it," she mumbled, smiling. "Now all we have to do is wait..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Somewhere, a golden-haired girl sits on the windowsill staring at the sun that has already set. Anxiously, she asks a question to no one in particular.

"Len... where are you...?"

* * *

TBC

**Okay, so I admit. I made this story much more complicated than I imagined. There wasn't supposed to be so much action, dammit. ****:|**

**Announcement # 1: Here are the final decisions you guys have to make; make it count!**

******I. Rin finds out what he does. Current votes: 7**

**II. Rin wouldn't know; she'll be worried about Len and hire a search party. Current votes: 2**

**Announcement # 2: Because I have started college, I will be busy once again, but fear not! I shall use my Fridays and Saturdays (and even Sundays) to write (if I don't have readings, homework or assessments to do) and hopefully, I can post them straight after (as I always do)!**

**Announcement # 3: I still haven't gone through the re-writing process.**

**Announcement # 4: As we are all aware, this story has almost received 100 reviews! Wow, I never thought I'd make it that far! :') So I have a little contest thingy going on. Once you write a review after this chapter has been posted, you're automatically entered. I will wait for the 100th and the 114th review. The prize? You get to choose your favorite Vocaloid and I will write a oneshot _for you_ with him/her as the main character! And who knows, it could turn out to evolve into a multi-chapter story if I think of something good! **

**The rules: **

**1. You have to have a _registered _account on this website. I'm sorry, but anons _cannot _participate because it's hard to contact or reply to them._  
_**

**2. You obviously have to be review #100 or #114.**

**3. If you do manage to win, you can only choose your favorite Vocaloid from this list because I have problems: Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo**

**You will receive a PM from me if you're one of the two winners! Good luck!**

**~ miacchi**


	25. Alternate Ending Part IV: Ready

**A/N: Gee, what do I say. I guess I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter (as well as the next). As I said before, I dug myself a deeper grave by making the story more complicated. But I suppose the challenge will be good for me. :')**

**Thanks to the reviewers, (my new friends): **

_**B.A.G-GOMEZ**_

_**Nikoru-chi**_

* * *

_**Alternate Ending Part IV: Ready**_

I woke up, and it was still dark. I decided to stay at the inn not too far away from Miku's home after remembering that I kept some coins around for emergencies. The last thing I remember from last night was that we have sent a message to the Blue Kingdom for help.

I turned over, barely getting any rest from all the anxiousness. Will everything be settled without any sacrificed lives? I wondered if we had to resort to violence. I had hoped not. There were far too many people that shouldn't be involved with this. We must evacuate the villagers immediately.

I got up and dressed up, then rushed to the reception table downstairs. The clock hanging above read 1_2:23_. There is not much time left until the troops come marching into town. About to exit, I was surprised to see Miku at the inn's doorstep.

"...couldn't sleep?" I asked.

Miku nodded. "I'm worried."

"Same here," I responded, closing the door behind me. I decided to take a short walk with her. "We have to get everyone out of here before the attack begins."

"We can get people to come and help us!" she suggested. "That way, we can get that done as soon as possible! Let's get the town crier to announce the siege!"

I stopped for a second to think. "No," I said slowly. "We mustn't announce the attack of the Yellow Kingdom. It will only cause a riot amongst the people. We can't have them think we're going to be involved in a war."

"But how are we going to convince everyone to get out of here?" she asked. That was a good question. "We have no choice but to tell them!"

"...you're right," I sighed heavily in defeat.

* * *

"...first of all, I would like to apologize for the wake. I understand that it is completely inconvenient to be woken up at this early hour, but this is a matter of life and death," the booming voice of Miku's father announced as the entire village gathered in the town center. "Our home has been discovered to be under an enormous amount of threat, and because of this situation, I must call upon an evacuation for our safety. For our children's safety."

The residents have begun to chatter loudly. It was all too sudden for them to take in.

"Please, calm down and listen. Now that you have all gathered your most _precious _belongings, I shall now proceed to give you an instruction on how we are going to evacuate. If your district is called, members of the watch shall be guiding you to make your way towards our designated camp past the Blue Kingdom, who is supporting us through this time of need. Please proceed in an orderly fashion and be careful."

It wasn't surprising to see that some of the villagers have been angered, but they have no choice but to obey. A couple of households have refused to believe this 'nonsense' and returned to their homes.

Miku and the girl from earlier, Gumi, ran over to the group of people and tried to convince them to go along with our plan. I'm glad to know that there are people like them around. They worry for each other's safety, and that is what I admire the most about the people in this area.

* * *

"Your highness. It seems that someone has spotted one of our soldiers. There may be a chance that our campsite has been discovered. There might be a chance that they have a clue about our attack."

"As long as everything goes according to plan, there will be nothing they can do to stop our force," Rin says, getting up from her seat. She faced the messenger. "Has there been any signs of Len around town...?"

"No, your majesty."

"..." she stays silent for a while. "...if there are sightings of him, please report to me at once."

"Certainly."

* * *

The village is almost evacuated, and the final district had just been called. Thankfully, all the residents have accepted the fact that we needed to take them out of their homes. Putting on a hooded cloak, I wished we didn't have to do all this. I wished that everything would still be at peace.

I must not let the army find me. The consequences for me should be... heavier than I can imagine.

I grabbed Miku's hand. "We better go."

She stares off into the distance where her house stands.

"I'm sorry about your home," I said.

"... I spent my entire life here, and I've never left it before," she mumbles. "I want to go back here when everything has settled down. I don't care how long it takes. I want to see it again."

"Once everything is settled. Okay. I'll visit it with you," I promised. "But it will take a very long time. It could be years."

"I don't mind waiting."

I plant a kiss on her hand. "After all this is over with... I promise to stay with you. I _will _follow you to the ends of the earth. Wherever you go, I'll be there holding your hand."

She blushes. "Len! Father and the others are still around to see..."

I notice her father narrowing his eyes at me. Luckily, there are more important things to do at the moment.

"I can see it now..." I whispered, smiling with my forehead against hers. "We'll run away... far, far away. And we'll live together where no one knows our name or where we come from. We'll go someplace safe and spend the rest of our lives together."

She smiles happily. I could see Miku was about to cry. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I... I'd love that!"

As soon as we turned around to be on our way, I thought it was all over.

I heard the battle cry of hundreds of men, rampaging, stampeding... I looked behind me, my eyes widening.

The army has arrived.

* * *

TBC

**Yeah, so I had a hard time writing chapters 25 and 26 (which is still in progress). In other news, the competition is still on and I also wrote a new Vocaloid fanfic (not to be released until this one finishes), so get yourselves ready for that!**

**~ miacchi**


	26. Alternate Ending Part V: Disappointment

**A/N: Apologies for the one week late update. University stress, and also writing what came after chapter 25 was hard. I really hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, lol. Keep your expectations to a minimum for maximum enjoyment.**

**Thank you to: **

_**Nikoru-chi**_

_**B.A.G-GOMEZ**_

* * *

_**Alternate Ending Part V: The Prince and the Lovers**_

Fire blazed in the blink of an eye and flashes of yellow engulfed the village. I was more than thankful that the villagers have escaped in time. I took Miku's hand and sprinted, catching up with the rest.

"Why the rush?" Miku asked. I panted heavily. I couldn't possibly explain how my instincts reacted... how my instincts told me to run. I feel like a coward, constantly running away from his problems.

I look at the villagers in front of me. Some were scared and frightened. Others stayed strong in the place of the rest. These people had to sacrifice their home for their own safety. The place they were born and raised can no longer be called home.

I, on the other hand... what did I sacrifice? My allegiance to the throne? My status as a servant to the princess? I had nothing but my sister on the other side while these people had to give up everything they had.

"I had to... run," I said, my throat feeling dry. "That's the solution, isn't it?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed. Why? "We're not running away," she said sternly as she placed her hands on my arms. "Running away would have meant staying there allowing ourselves to get killed!"

How ironic, I thought. She continued on. "We're protecting ourselves and those around us. I refuse to let anyone get hurt, and I know you feel the same. At least we're doing something."

That's right. I have decided the fate of these people the second I stepped out of Rin's room yesterday. I made the decision to tell the villagers that they were in danger and needed to move away in order to be safe. I suddenly feel the pressure.

"But we're not doing this alone," Miku smiles, gesturing to the others, who glanced back at us. "There are many of us. We are strong. We can defend each other."

* * *

It's past sunrise as we arrived at a checkpoint. A thick grove of trees were more than enough to conceal our location. Families began to set mats on the ground for them to rest and refresh themselves.

But it wasn't just us who were there. It seems the last group of soldiers in blue and red armory decided to set camp there. A man with blue hair and a cape was on a horse was accompanied with a woman in red armor.

To my surprise, they approach Miku and I. The man looked at me for a while, and I felt a bit uncomfortable. He dismounts his horse. I was relieved to see his gaze shift away. He greeted Miku with a charming smile, "Good morning."

"And good morning to you too," Miku answers with a smile. She seems to be very familiar of his man. Of course! He was the man at the market with her the other day. If I wasn't mistaken, he's...

"...nice to meet you," he said, introducing himself to me. "My name is Kaito."

The prince offers a hand. Hesitantly, I greeted him with a handshake. "It's a pleasure. I'm Len."

"Ah, yes, I've heard quite about you," he taps his chin. "You're with Princess Rin."

I nodded. "But then why are you here?" he asks curiously. "I don't forget faces, Len. I've never seen you leave her side."

"I wanted to do what was right," I replied. For some reason, he chuckles.

"You're a very serious person, aren't you?" he jokes. "Relax a little. You can trust the Kingdom of Blue to handle things."

I nodded, unsure of how to respond to him. Unexpectedly, he patted my head. I think I can understand why Miku was so friendly with him. Kaito acted like an older brother, and he seemed like a very reliable fellow. According to my observance, he treated everyone equally. He treated everyone with utter respect and always wore a smile.

Kaito was the opposite of Rin.

"I'd hate to say it, but I must take my leave," Kaito says. "I hope we have a chance to talk again in the future."

"It was great to meet you," I said. "We'll come and visit you."

"Take care, Kaito," Miku ran up and hugged him. They really were close.

"...you too," he responded.

Kaito looked a bit hesitant to hug back, but did so anyway. Something felt different; I wasn't so sure of it, but I knew that there was something I didn't know. There was something in the air that made me feel that there was some sort of _distance _between them despite them looking so close...

The prince hopped back on his horse with the red-clad woman closely behind. "I'll see you two soon, alright?"

"We'll make sure of it!" Miku and I wore matching grins.

"Len, you better take care of her!" he points at me. "If you make her cry, I won't forgive you!"

"I won't!" I retorted as he went off with his soldiers.

* * *

"Is there something bothering you, Kaito?"

"...you're very observant," the prince sighed heavily, his cheerful smile disappearing. Meiko looked at him in concern, At the same time, she questioned the way he didn't even try to deny it. Usually, people would avoid the topic, wouldn't they?

"So that's the girl you've been talking about," Meiko said. "She seems like a good girl."

"She is," Kaito mumbled, then suddenly laughed. "And here I thought she loved me back. I must be a fool."

"I do hope you don't bring those thoughts into the battlefield," Meiko gives him a look of exasperation. "I can't say anything that will lighten you up, but I will tell you that you shouldn't allow yourself to be affected by your unrequited love."

"You're very frank, aren't you?"

"I've been told so."

"But you _are _right," he said. "And I shouldn't worry anymore. Now there's someone who can protect her and truly make her happy. That'll be enough. I'm sorry you had to hear all this, Meiko."

"It's fine," Meiko glanced at him with a smile. "I can lend you my ear anytime. But I must say you sound like a prince one reads about in a story book. Very humble and prince-like. It's not surprising that word about your _infamous charm _has reached the ears of women from all over. Surely you've had quite a selection."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I would not able to meet a woman such as Miku," Kaito looked down at his hands. "She was..."

"There is no need for you to recite a _sonnet _about her_," _she interrupted. Of course, she had been joking and referring to how the prince goes _on and on _about his beloved village girl. It's been at least a week since they met, and she would say he's talked about Miku countless times.

"Not anymore. I trust the man with her."

"Mm. That aside, I think it's very admirable of you to put aside your own desires and allow her to obtain her own true happiness," Meiko smiled. "It's no wonder your people are all good and loyal."

"You give far too much praises in one day."

"Just for today."

"Thank you."

* * *

TBC

**Please express your disappointment clearly. OTL**

**Chapter sucked arse, but I managed to wrote something. Hopefully, that counts as something.**

**I will be updating in two weeks at the latest because midterms and assignments. Ew.**

**Ten more reviews to go until I find myself a winner.**

**~ miacchi**


	27. Alternate Ending Part VI: Farewell

**A/N: Awawawawa, hi guys. I'm terribly sorry for the super-duper late update. Once again, I must blame education and also writer's block. I honestly didn't know what to write for this chapter. After you read it, you'll understand. PleasepleasePLEASE keep your standards to a minimum ahahah. Also, apologies because this chapter is hella short. Short ass word count augh. At the end of this chapter, there will be announcements.**

**Thank you for the reviews,**

**_Nikoru-chi_  
**

**_B.A.G-GOMEZ_**

**_nekopyon_**

**_Nocturnea_**

* * *

_**Alternate Ending Part VI: Farewell**_

Another day has passed, and it was time to move once again. I hope everything will go smoothly. By the end of the day, we should be able to pass through the Blue Kingdom, and that means bringing the villagers to safety.

We trekked through the pine forest, which stretches for miles, right up to the outskirts of our destination. It was colder and darker, and the tall trees have blocked the sunlight from seeping through.

It's good to see everyone looking brighter than the previous days when they looked scared. They seemed to have warmed up and must have got a feeling of security thanks to Kaito and his men.

As I walked, I was thinking of where I would take Miku. I promised we'd run away together, somewhere far but peaceful. I decided it would be nice to live on the Amaranthian coast, where the air is fresh and where people lived carefree lives. The climate, I heard, was perfect- cool breeze with a touch of the sun's warmth.

I can already picture it; our bare feet digging in the sand, the wind sweeping through our hair, our hands intertwined. My daydreams showed me a perfect place. Somewhere safe from harm.

Thanks to the more positive atmosphere, reaching the walls of the Blue Kingdom didn't seem so long. The villagers rejoiced at our night time arrival.

I was glad that we've taken everyone this far, and nothing has been lost. The villagers were completely unscathed, and the Blue Kingdom was a perfect haven. It was protected, and their ruler is kind.

However, my journey does not end here. Miku and I must now travel onwards, to leave for a place far away. It would be dangerous for someone like me to be wandering around in these parts.

I sat on a small patch of grass near the merchants, watching the rest celebrate their arrival and welcoming. There was a small fire in the middle, there was dancing, music, food, wine... The folks back at home- no, back at the Yellow Kingdom were never like this. I longed to be with this kind of community.

They're all happy, and I couldn't help but smile along with them.

Miku pulled me by the hand, to my surprise, and pulled me up. She led me over to join the others, asking if I wanted to dance with her. Of course, I would never say no to her demands.

We danced and twirled, laughing a few times. It reminded me of the moment we first danced with each other, but with a lot more life. Her eyes gleamed just like they did that night. The perfect shade of turquoise I came to love.

I kissed her the moment the song ended. There were "ooh"s and "ahh"s from the others, and some even clapped. I had to admit that I was extremely embarrassed, but I didn't care; not at that moment.

I pulled away and looked at her, proceeding to wrap my arms around her waist. I could almost feel that her cheeks were warming up.

"We'll take our leave tomorrow morning," I whisper in her ear.

"...okay," she answered. We could barely keep our lips curling upwards.

* * *

We stocked up on as much food as we can get with most of the coins I had, and we bid our farewells. I know it was hard for Miku to say goodbye to everyone, and it must have been especially difficult for her to say goodbye to her father, despite the little roughness they had in their relationship.

Miku cried as her father cradled her in his arms, and I wished I had a father as loving as he. He then pulled me over to the side. I feared that he might start an argument against me like he did when we met.

"Please," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Take care of my daughter."

I nodded. "I will, sir."

It was quick, and not scary as I thought it would be.

As we exited the north eastern gates of the Blue Kingdom, we waved our arms with one last goodbye. Everyone from the village were flailing their arms in the air, yelling final messages and goodbyes.

"I wish you well!"

"Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

"Farewell!"

"Please remember to visit us soon, okay?"

I start to feel a bit of sadness. It may have been a couple of days that I ended up spending with them, but I was thankful for it. If it weren't for them, I might not have learned what hope was like. What it felt like to belong. I thank them.

They gradually disappeared from our sight.

_This is it, _I thought as we set out on a path through the second half of our trip.

* * *

TBC

**A sweet-ass congratulations to Nocturnea for giving the 100th review for this fic! Now that we've got our first winner down, the second winner will be review #114. I'll be waiting for you~ ;) ;)**

**Also. Announcement # 2: Complications is ending in less than 5 chapters! I'm not entirely sure with the numbers, but I'm getting there! **

**Mata raishuu! (^-^)/***

**~ miacchi**


End file.
